


Lightning Strike

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Series: Lightning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Evil girls, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mild Crossover elements, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Morgana Evans had gained the power over electricity in an accident. This scared her aunt and uncle more than that she was a witch. Because of her powers magic found it hard to find her. However, McGonagall finally turns up and she heads to Hogwarts, building her 'army' of girls while sleeping her way through them too. She will get her revenge on the idiot wizards in power and control over the Magical World, especially the old man who dumped her on the Dursleys doorstep. Vengeful yet mildly amusing and fun heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. City of Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana POV

**Lightning**

**Episode I**

**City of Lightning**

Hi, my names Morgana Evans and I've just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday in fact. It wasn't such a great day as I have no family or friends to celebrate with as I live alone on the streets of London. Though, don't you worry about me I'm used to it, I have been here since the incident when I was eight. The Ray Sphere. The maker of Lightning… me, a power house for super powered electricity, being able to suck it out of the very sockets in the wall just to strengthen my self.

It's why I'm safe from the perverts who would want to abuse me, though that's not saying they haven't tried because they have and they ended up dead… fried within my power and now this cities underworld fears me, they call me Lightning out of reverence of my abilities.

I don't care for the male of the species; I never have and never will. I remember before my power when my uncle came home after a bad day at work and beat me as if it were my fault. I was special then as I healed like a miracle, and it scared my family and made them hate me more. The men I've known have never been soft and gentle like girls but rough and violent, and I refuse to let any male touch me out of principle.

I know what others on the street call me behind my back, the dykning rod, sparkle the girl vibrator (well not all of them are any good, after all most of these fools have barely been to school), but I don't give a shit. So what if I find other girls attractive… so what if I have taken sexual payment from other girls for me 'taking care of something' for them… why shouldn't I be allowed pleasures in this world that make me feel good about my self even if its only for a moment.

I can't believe how sick of this filthy city I am… can't I have something else? Something more? Dreams? A future? I sigh as I look into the reflecting glass of the window as I easily hold on to the ledge with my fingers my feet pushed up against the concrete over twenty stories high as I was on my way to the roof, I just look at my self.

I'm wearing a black tee that hugs my form but cuts of above my stomach leaving my tone tummy bare, but I'm a little small in the chest area, and I'm wearing black hipster combats with a pocket belt around my waist holding all of my most important stuff. I wear a creamy white leather jacket with some blue edges and a large blue hood. My hair is a cream blonde that some times looks white or silver depending on the light and within and very noticeable is the pink copper that makes my hair look unique, and the oddest bit is its natural. I'm not stupid I know I'm beautiful, and I've heard others say so and mean it.

I stare at my electric blue eyes sadly as my life has always seemed incomplete before looking to my grey hiking boots modified with metal plates around the sides of the soles, and on my hands blue fingerless gloves with metal plates. The metal really doesn't do anything special but makes the blue sparks of warning electric look more menacing and cool. I am a girl after all; I can be a little vane.

I sigh before I climb the last few floors with grace and agility and crouch as I land on the edge of the roof. The Ray Sphere had also enhanced my natural strength and senses along with my powers so I find climbing easy and fun. Its one of the best ways to escape the fuzz when they've chased me (only happened a few times) for theft or something that I didn't do but I was with or around the person that did. They can't catch me.

I shoot forward suddenly and jump across the roof, my hands flat down by my sides spark and glow blue as I float at speed across and over the edge and drifting down between two buildings before I land safely on the ground. However, I was not expecting to land the moment an old stern looking woman appeared out of thin air in front of me.

The woman didn't seem the least bit bother by my falling with style. "Miss. Potter you should be more careful, you could hurt your self," the woman had said shocking me. I had never actually had anyone actually speak with real concern before. I've lived on the streets long enough to know when someone is being sincere or not. Though she obviously has me mistaken for some one else.

"Its Evens not Potter," I retorted with a scowl.

The woman frowned. "Your name is Morgana, correct?" she asked and I nodded. "You live her in London City?" Again I nodded. "They call you Lightening because you have the power to harness lightening and use it as you wish?" Again I nodded, now feeling highly confused as I've already figured out she has powers. "I hear that you hate men and that you're a menace to society."

"Well I don't exactly hate men," I replied with a shrug. "I just distrust them, don't like them, think they're ugly, and… well I probably am a menace to society so what?"

I was surprised the woman gave me a tight lipped smile as she pulled out an envelope from her robe (odd). "I'm here to deliver this to you. I'm afraid its taken two years as your powers seem to interfere with… certain aspects of getting it to you. And I must say if I had known those… those… people would have thrown you out onto the streets I would have began searching a lot sooner, I told the old fool not to leave you with them…" she trailed off looking embarrassed at her rant before continuing. "But you look well, clean, and with clean clothes I am relieved."

I smirked at her. "You can thank my talents in theft for that," I said making the woman looking uncomfortable as I finally opened the letter she gave me and carefully read it through several times before looking up at her. "So not only am I the Lightening Princess but now I'm a fecking witch, and going to be the only thirteen year old in first year?"

"Y-you mean you don't need convincing to come?" she asked in surprise. "I hadn't planned on it being this easy."

I shrug. "Well it explains my fast healing from when the fat bastard used to beat the shit out of me and call me a freak," I replied shrugging again while her eyes widened in shock. "I believe you mentioned some old fool leaving me there?" I say with a sinister smile as I clench my right fist making several blue sparks.

She coughed into her hand nervously. "Well, erm… I was asked to find you and bring you to stay with a nice magical family for the rest of the summer break at least."

"So I'll get the shit out of here?" I asked hopefully and she nodded slowly. "Sweet, this shit hole town was fucking me off I thought I might go crazy and go on a super fucking awesome old fashioned mutant rampage through the city just to liven up my spirits."

"So let's get out of here then," she said quickly and worriedly. "Emm, by the way, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she introduced her self proudly like I give a dam.

I managed to hold in my snicker. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Don't you have any belongings?"

"Only what I've got on me, come on already I'm board and you interrupted me while I was base jumping."

"Okay," she answered, confused. "All you need do is hold my arm, and please try not to use your… power at all or I may go wrong."

I shrugged and gripped her arm a little too tightly because she winced so I loosened my grip and the next thing I know it feels like I'm being squeezed through a tunnel and then its over as we're in the country not too far from but not too near a small village and I look up at the wonky farm house.

"I would have thought that you magical guys wouldn't fall for cowboy builders," I said shaking my head. "It looks like this poor family have resorted to using magic to keep the place up. We should call Dom Littlewood or Matt Alright about this. These builders should be named and shamed."

She just stared at me as if I'm crazy but if there is one type of criminal I hate it is scam artists stealing people's hard earned money. It's just not right because most of those people can't afford to get someone to sort it afterwards and I'm certain most of them don't have magical powers to hold the house together.

"Uh, I think its always been like that," she replied nervously and I couldn't help but blush and was thankful the owners didn't hear or I would have embarrassed them and I don't want to offend people who are so kind as to let a stranger like me stay in their home.

After a few moments she knocked on the door and I met with some fat jolly woman who would make a better Santa than some of the pervs I've seen. The only thing jolly about them is the fact the children's parents let them sit on some strange unmarried fat douches lap.

It was only a minute when the fatty… sorry… ginger fatty was trying to… hug me… fuck no my lightning said as a tiny stream lashed out and McGonagall said something about me not liking people touching me, which is perfectly true, unless I want them too, they're cute, and a lot younger than fatty… I'll admit I like red heads but ginger… at a stretch if she were cute enough and has a super fine body.

Soon I was invited in and the Professor of… I didn't ask… fuck it I'll find out eventually… well anyway she left and I was led into a large lounge. I was impressed the place is certainly nice and homely. I was introduced to the primarily male family, first off was Percy… a douche bag who obviously wants to suck politician cock when he finishes school this year.

Then the twins barely avoided twin strikes of blue as they attempted to offer their hands and their mother was quick to reprimand them and tell them I don't like being touched. The twins I figured are odd because instead of being afraid that they almost got blasted across the room they seemed to be amazed and think it cool, I internally shrugged at least they're kind of funny.

Next up was a ginger my age. He has this clueless expression and seemed to think I'll like him but I told him to go and fuck him self because I don't associate with deadbeat pricks. Molly Weasley tried to reprimand me as the moron stormed off muttering some crap about some old guy. I wonder if Ron is into that kind of thing, but I cringe in disgust as I'm finally introduced to Arthur Weasley the father, and told that the other two boys Charlie and Bill have already left home.

And last but certainly the only member of this family I want to know, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley with her long dark red hair shining under the candle light (I know I couldn't see one light switch). I couldn't see much of her under her black robe but I was certain she has a fine body, but my eyes flick back up to her face with cute little freckles and my heart skipped a pleasant beat as I discover that I won't get a room of my own but I'm sharing with Ginny, and I can practically smell the innocence in the room from these naive morons. I'll just get the pleasure of educating my sweet Ginevra.

I step nearer to her and put out my right hand in an offer to her mothers worry. "Thanks for letting me share your room with you babes, I'm sure you and I will get along real fine. Perhaps you can help me learn some stuff? That Professor woman says they're going to try to at least fast track me through first year so I could perhaps join second by New Year. Then I'll be in your class permanently, won't that be cool?"

"Y-yeah," she replied as she reached out timidly and took my hand. I held hers back shaking it as a large relieved smile lit up her beautiful face. Her hand is smooth and soft and going to be touching me tonight, I can barely wait. "W-would you like me to show y-you m-our room?" she asked nervously, probably because I haven't let her hand go yet.

"Sure, that'll be awesome, we can hang out just you…" my eyes lit up as I pushed some power into them before they faded back to normal and I could hear her heart pounding. "And me…" I laughed as I tugged her hand because she seemed to have zoned out for a moment before she realised what she was doing and led me up the stairs where I heard Percy reprimanding his parents about how dangerous some guy called Dumbledore said I am and that just because he asked for them to take me in doesn't mean they should. I was pleased that Molly was at least sticking up for me I still think she's just a fatty, but maybe she'll cook awesome meals, I figure fatty's are good in the kitchen.

Ginny led me into a small room on the first floor with two beds set up surprisingly close. Heck, one shove. "There," I say in amusement as I remove my foot from the bed I pushed to make two singles into one double we can share. Ginny looked at what I had done embarrassed. "What, are you afraid of me?" I asked her.

She turned to me and looked into my eyes. "A-a little," she agreed. "The headmaster says you might have killed someone before."

I closed the gap between us within moments and she startled as I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and held her softly to my body. "And it frightens you that I might have killed someone?"

"I-I guess," she whispered and I could feel her heart beating between us terribly fast. "Y-your Morgana Potter, your not supposed to do bad things."

"Ok-okay sweets, what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded in confusion. "McGonagall called me Potter before when my name is Morgana Evens… what's the deal, why go to all the trouble of finding me anyway?"

She gasped with wide eyes. "Y-you don't know?"

"Know what?" I demanded angrily. "Tell me now or I'll shove my fingers up your asshole followed by ten thousand volts!"

She started and tried to pull away but it was useless against my strength as she just spoke, telling me about how my parents died at the hands of Voldemort (she wouldn't say his name until I licked her tasty soft nose and sent a spark into her. It was painless but she got the massage). I told her to always say his name or she is shitting on my families sacrifice. I was surprised that she spoke his name for me no matter how scared she sounded and I loosened my grip, hugging her I buried my face into her neck, my lips touching her soft skin.

"Thank you," I said after a few moments sending a quiver down her spine before I pulled back with a grin. "I think you should know before you fully decide whether you could possibly be my friend. I'm a bitch; I'm hateful, bitter and vengeful. I was beaten as a kid and dumped in London soon after I got my powers, when I was eight. I plan on destroying those who ruined my life, from Voldemort, to my relatives and even Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. They've made me what I am Ginevra, can you truly be friends with someone who wants to slaughter all those who violently and maliciously harmed her?"

Ginny just stood still staring into my eyes. "You're so unhappy. I can feel it now," she whispered sadly. "I couldn't before because you're-you're unstable emotionally, so angry, so full of hate. I'm an empath, as well a few… other things" she replied to my confusion. "Dumbledore really just wants to hear me say you're mad. He says you could be more dangerous than V-Voldemort, but all I could feel was fear. I think when he found you he may have realised that… that you wouldn't praise him for rescuing you from that hell. He realised you had the power and will to oppose him.

"I-I'm not stupid Morgana. I've had these powers since I was born. I know how to dissect emotions. I can tell a lie from fact, and Dumbledore is always lying. I don't think I've heard him tell truths. He tries to hide lies a lot of the time behind half-truths. He's a worse person than you could ever be. He does what he does because he's selfish."

I couldn't help but smile and I just leaned down placing my lips on hers, I softly kissed her before she pulled back with wide horrified eyes so full of confusion. I didn't pursue her, and I would never trey to force someone to do anything like that. I would never force another girl into doing things as I've seen the filth that would, have, and I've taken the lives of those who would have forced them selves on me.

"W-what was that?" she asked shakily and I noticed her small tongue lick her lips as I let her go and she took a step back.

"It was a kiss silly," I replied with as soft a smile I could manage. "Have you never… never been kissed before?"

"N-no," she replied nervously. "G-girls aren't supposed t-to kiss each other like that."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head before looking directly into her eyes. "I find boys, men, males to be disgusting wastes of space, repulsive and plain ugly. I dislike them and I have never found one attractive, but I like girls and I've kissed loads of other girls and it's wonderful. You and I Ginevra are two of a kind. We have abilities that others don't, we're special… why should we let some males think they can control us. You could be powerful with me Ginevra."

I opened out my right hand to her. "You and I," I continued. "Are different, don't tell me your family fully accepts your ability to feel their emotions."

"M-my mum says I should n-never f-fully feel someone," she answered timidly touching her lips with the fingertips of her right hand. "S-she says I'll get lost in someone else's feelings and get addicted."

"You are stronger than that," I replied honestly. "I have met plenty of people who have had terrible lives that strengthened them, but they're still weaker than you, but with me. I can help you to feel things you had never dreamed possible, physical pleasures, and my emotional pain. Let me taint you and make you stronger for it, and I shall be here for every deprived and sane-less step you take, just take my hand."

"I-I don't know," she replied, confused as she took half a step closer as her left hand raised a little as if to take mine. "My mum and dad wouldn't like…"

"Follow your heart, not theirs, and certainly not mine," I firmly reply surprising me and her. "Come into my arms my Dark Princess, and together we can do great things and bring other girls into our Dark Sisterhood and we shall not allow foolish old bastards to tarnish our freedom."

Ginny's hand was already in mine before I finished and her soft pale cheeks were bright red as she allowed me to pull her into my arms, my lips touched her forehead as I spoke softly. "Tonight my Ginevra," I whispered saucy. "I will make you mine, and you shall know pleasure you have never even dreamt."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Thieves about Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny POV

I had only been awake for a few minutes; my naked body was pushed to hers, our soft skin touching under the covers as she slept. I was half on, half off of her and I could feel her small soft breasts under my cheek causing me to heat up. My arms are wrapped around her as I replay an amazing and frightening night within my mind as Morgana did things to my body I had never known to do, sending me over a cliff of pleasure, and teaching me how to return those feelings, and I can still taste her deliciousness on my tongue.

However, it was Morgana's raw feelings that made me putty in her hands, so full of want, need, rage, hate, and another emotion Morgana told me is called lust, an emotion I've never picked up before but coming from Morgana it is my absolute favourite. It made my insides buzz with excitement and something brilliant called an orgasm even more intense than the first she explored with me using her small yet powerful fingers between my legs.

I could feel that warm moisture starting to form between my legs thinking about her as my eyes open. I can barely believe even in her arms now that this angle is really a devil with superpowers, and she wants me at her side. I've chosen. I shall not forsake her as the Magical-world did all those years ago. I shall stand by her side and relish in our physical and emotional pleasures together, and I sharn't let Dumbledore hurt her anymore just because he's afraid of the monster he was party to creating.

"Ginny, mum…" Ron yelled in annoyance suddenly as he barged my bedroom door open to my horror.

However, Morgana's right hand flew up before he even got the door open several inches, and I felt the static charge gently caress my skin as it had last night and for the first time since her arrival saw her use her powers fully as a blue bolt of static lightning shot from her hand slamming the door closed and causing Ron to yelp in pain, before he started banging on the door several times in the attempt to open it, but it seemed sealed even though I could no longer see any blue.

"Fuck off you bastard pervert!" Morgana yelled grumpily to the door as her stunning electric blue eyes looked to me as they slowly open. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock and await permission to enter a lady's bed chambers? If you pull a shit headed stunt like that again, I can promise you'll get more than a warning shock. You'll get a trip to hospital."

I heard Ron stumbling over himself to escape as Morgana's soft lips easily found mine and I couldn't help but gently return her morning kiss, but I wanted more as I pushed my tongue into her willing mouth and felt her soft little tongue. Kissing I realise is something that I hope to get a lot of practice with, especially with Morgana but maybe when we get to Hogwarts another girl or two, though I'm not that greedy.

I pulled back with a groan as I sensed my mother approaching as I'm paying attention this time, and she feels anxious. "Ginny, Morgana," she said with a small tap on the door. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, and I should apologise for Ronald's rude behaviour Morgana, he should know better."

"That's okay Mrs. W," Morgana replied with a shrug though mum can't see it. "Just make sure the jerk remembers because I will hurt him."

"O-of course dear," she replied nervously. "Also, Professor Dumbledore said he's sending someone to take you shopping for your school things this morning."

"Okay, but Ginny's coming with me," she replied as a statement rather than asking permission.

"That's fine dear," mum answered sounding happier but still feeling a little anxious. "I'm pleased you're making friends, hurry up now dears."

"Okay we'll be down soon," I answered this time as I heard mum heading downstairs feeling more content. "I think mum believes that if we're close I'll make you good."

Morgana laughed and sweetly kissed my nose. "I think it hasn't crossed her mind that I might corrupt you my sweet little lover, but I believe we should get up and dressed."

I nodded and blushed brightly as we laughed.

0oo00oo0

During breakfast I found it both frightening and amusing as Morgana has no qualms against blasting Ron. I don't have a clue what my brothers problem is but I'm sure it has something to do with Dumbledore but just left those thoughts be for now as Morgana is eyeing our escort to Diagon Alley with distrust and annoyance as she looks up at the friendly giant of a man.

"This Dumbledore twat sent this lard-arse?" she asked, and Hagrid looked as if he wasn't sure who to defend, himself or Dumbledore as her eyes roamed up and down the huge guy, and I tried not to let my snickering show. "Well I suppose we'll have to accept what we get so here's the deal lard-arse, you drop us off give me money and then fuck off, stay in this pub or something and we'll meet you back here for you to take us home."

Hagrid looked uncomfortable as I'm sure even Death Eaters aren't as crude as my beautiful Morgana when being rude to someone they think is inferior to them. "Err… well here's ya key Morgana," he said in his thick northern accent as he forked out a small golden key from his pocket and handed it over. "It's the trust vault ya parents left ya."

"I see," she muttered as she pulled a blue wallet/purse from her belt pocket with little key ring attachments and put it on one before putting her purse away.

"Though, I can't let ya go off by ya self," he was quick to add. "Dumbledore said ya might get in ta trouble as it'll be ya first trip in ta Diagon Alley."

"But Ginny will be with me," she retorted stumping him. I can tell the guy is under instructions, most likely to stay with Morgana and probably given these excuses too as he really believes what he's saying. I think the guy needs to stop sitting in the gullible chair.

"Well, okay," he finally said as he finally led us to the entrance into the alley and using his pink umbrella to tap certain bricks, and the archway melted to show off Diagon Alley. I had expected Morgana to be awestruck but the girl just strolled in yelling a 'later lard-arse' and leaving me to jog to catch up.

"So that marble place is where I can get my money, yeah?" she asked me a few minutes later as she grabbed my hand and shoved some big scruffy guy out of the way as he was about to trample us. The guy fell to the ground, and as he did Morgana nonchalantly zapped the bag on his back and loads of rope, tape, knives and all sorts of nasty stuff poured out as everyone turned to look at him, and some large black man in beige robes was quick to spot it and drew his wand on the man, promptly arresting him.

"So that guy with the badge on his chest was a pig," she said with a smile. "I thought so."

"W… how did you know to do that?" I asked in wonder.

"Blah," she mumbled with a wicked smile. "Bastard was eying us since we entered the alley, fucking piece of filth. If it weren't for all these people I would have fried the shit face."

"Y-you mean he's a kidnapper?" I asked in shock, shivering at the thought that without Morgana that guy might have captured some poor innocent girl.

She just shrugged as she looked up the steps to the bank to see two grumpy looking goblins. "They're goblins… they're not very friendly and they won't care that your just a kid if you offend one," I quickly warn her but I'm almost certain now by her mood she is considering bothering one to see what they'll do. Though, I'm certain it would be the goblins needing help and not her.

However, we make quick work of the steps and the goblins eye Morgana wearily but otherwise ignore us as we enter. Those goblins are supposed to be cleaver and I'm certain they at least sense something different about Morgana.

We approach the nearest free goblin and I expected Morgana to show him her key but she just looked at him in wonder. "Hey," she hissed and he paid her the minimal of attention but she went on anyway. "I'm Morgana Potter," she said which at least got some more interest. "I want you to show me to my family's money."

"Key," he asked bored and she took out her key handing it to him. "This is only a personal trust vault Miss. Potter," he commented as he pulled out a ledger and looked in it bored. "Ah, it seems you do not have any family money Miss. Potter."

The goblin then started as a spark of electricity sparked up her right cheek and he now look a little worried and I wonder why Morgana's so angry. "A trust vault without a main vault is just stupid you moron. So, may I ask when the last deposit was made to my vault?" So Morgana thinks someone robbed her, I would be angry too.

"Hmm… let's see," he muttered. "Yes, January twelfth nineteen ninety eight when the account was opened," he replied bored again.

"Then where did the money come from?" she demanded getting angry.

The goblin looked before shrugging. "It doesn't say. If I may Miss. Potter I have other customers to see so if you do not wish to make a withdrawal or deposit I suggest you…"

He squeaked out as Morgana had suddenly jumped up to his tall desk and dragged him over it and down by the throat within moments before squeezing real tight, and grabbing the goblins ledger frightening me as she held him off the ground as if he weighed nothing, and everyone watched in shock as other goblins came charging out carrying spears, though watching her cautiously.

However, she ignored them as I followed her towards some side doors and the goblins watched wearily as she read the ledger. "It says here nothing because it's been removed you filthy piece of garbage," she hissed as she looked to another banker goblin who had come out of the side door she was heading too. "You fucks stole my money. I'm not leaving until I've either gotten my money returned or you're nothing but stains beneath my boots."

"P-please follow me," he squeaked out as lightning rolled over her body for a second to get her point across and we followed him into an office and I was surprised as he sat behind a desk that the rest of them stayed out.

"It seems you're very serious Miss. Potter," he spoke after a few moments and Morgana still has the ledger and goblin banker. "You seem to be under the impression that we robbed you Miss. Potter, but we do not have that power… not a lone at least, and it was none of my people."

"He didn't tell me my family's money was scratched off."

"You didn't ask."

"Then who took my money?"

"Albus Dumbledore of course," he replied and I could sense Morgana wasn't surprised and startled that neither was I. "Shortly after your parent's end he came to this bank and took your family's fortune. He had also attempted to lessen your trust vaults contents but he has no authority over it."

Morgana stepped forward and threw her captive to the side where he landed painfully gasping for breath before she slammed the ledger on the goblins desk with her eyes aglow with furry and lightning.

"If you don't return my fucking money," she whispered frighteningly as she leaned over his desk, and I can sense the goblins terror, though he hid how scared he is very well. "I will return and take it from your wealthiest vaults with interest, and let's see where you stand when the magical wankers no longer trust the un-robable Gringotts bank."

"A-are you threatening to rob us?" he demanded with a slight quiver to his voice.

"Oh no, Mr. Goblin," she replied shaking her head. "I'm promising you that if you do not see to it that all of my money is returned to me I'll take it back myself, and kill every little fucking goblin that crosses my path just for sport. So I suggest if you can't afford it you get it back from Dumbledore, and don't think I'm bluffing or incapable because I'm thirteen."

She then stood with one finger on the table. It exploded into thousands of tiny splinters almost making me wet myself with excitement as I've never seen goblins scared let alone near a state when they might have a heart attack, and my beautiful Morgana is the cause of such fear.

"B-but he took it-it lawfully," the goblin replied shakily as little sparks danced from Morgana's legs bouncing down and up to the floor and back. I could tell from his emotions that he is not entirely sure of the accuracy of his statement himself.

"Was he willed my rightful inheritance?" she demanded and the goblin just shook his head, shaking. "Then no matter what, you allowed that bastard to steal a newly orphaned child's money. I might add an orphan he sent away to be abused and finally left on the streets to fend for herself without a fucking care. I'm not a nice person, and stealing from me is very hazardous to your health. You," she pointed to the other goblin. "I need some money right now as I have to collect my school supplies. I want a bag-full of money and it isn't coming from my vault, understand?"

He looked to the other and he nodded before he ran off out of the office at top speeds. "I want my family vault returned by the first of September or you shall regret crossing me. I'm not like these pansy wizards. I'm laced with power and I'm not afraid to use it to get what is rightfully mine."

"Y-yes m-ma'am," he spoke with a stutter, his lips quivering.

0oo00oo0

"Ah," Morgana gasped in a deep breath. "Air free of those morons," she mumbled as she stretched her arms and flexed her fingers, and I watched transfixed as blue sparks buzzed momentarily around and through her fingers. "So what should I get for school first?"

"Umm…" I was still awed and I think I might be a little too… horney (that's the word Morgana would use for this feeling) from watching Morgana 'kicking butt'. "How about school robes first since the robe shops nearest and then the trunk shop and work our way down to the wand shop which is the other end of the alley."

"Sounds like a plan Ginny-baby," she agreed as she took my hand and dragged me across the alley and into the robe shop. I grimaced as there was a black girl being measured for new school robes with long smooth dark hair and cold dark eyes. If my recollections correct her name is Blaize Zabini and soon to start third year. She hangs with a group of Slytherin's led by an ugly girl (with money and political connections) called Pansy Parkinson. They don't cause too much trouble as most of Pansy's posy is smarter than her boy equivalent, (that doesn't include Pansy and her ogres).

Zabini stared at us coldly as if she's better than us for less than a moment before I surprisingly detect a grimace on the girl and she looks away quickly. Its then I look at Morgana to see a cruel smirk on her lips as her electric blue eyes stare as hard as steel and cold as ice. I had almost forgotten Morgana is with me and feel thankful, some of these Slytherin's glares are plain creepy. I'll have to ask Morgana for pointers on scary expressions.

I walked with Morgana as she moved into the shop and just stood on the stool next to Zabini without a word as the kind clothe maker smiled at the pair even though they both stared a snow storm at her. I was happy to note that she actually showed signs of concern when looking at Morgana as she said she needed some more pins and some tacks and fabric for Morgana.

"Are you a transfer student," the black girl suddenly spoke, her voice smooth and sharp.

"Nooo!" Morgana replied drawing it out sarcastically. "I'm here because I like dressing up as a cute witch school girl."

The black girl said nothing and barely responded to the sarcasm. "My name is Blaize Zabini. Is that… Blood-traitor with you?" she asked and I winced as she gestured me as I know she… yep, she's now gotten a slender pale hand wrapped around her throat squeezing tight.

"That's my girl you're talking about," she hissed into the other girls face. "The names Morgana Evens Potter," she added with a sneer to Blaize's widening eyes full of fear. "I may not know what the fuck you mean and I don't care, but the tone you took is one of spite and my Ginny doesn't deserve that from you so I suggest you keep your fucking trap shut unless it's to apologise do you understand me bitch?" she barely nodded panicky. "Good because you haven't a clue what bad is until you've met me," she finished letting the girl go gasping for breath. It had to have been one of the wonders of this world and my panties were embarrassingly soaking wet.

It took a moment for Zabini to get her breath under control and she just stared at Morgana for several moments in fear before giving a small bow of submission before turning to me. "I am sorry about my behaviour; I was out of line and shall never address you bad again."

She then turned back to Morgana and bowed even lower this time. "I am truly sorry that I offended you and your friend. I have truly never met anyone who can scare me as you have, and I'm afraid and ashamed to admit that I have wet myself."

Morgana just grinned at this, her eyes wild. "Don't fret it Blaize," she said shrugging. "But next time you pee yourself we want to watch it soak your underwear."

Blaize's dark cheeks tinted but mine exploded red, and I can't deny the thought of watching her wet herself is now very appealing, am I sick? "Y-y-yes of course Lady Potter…"

"Lightning," she corrected with a wider grin as the clothe lady returned and finished something on Blaize's shoulder before she was quick to change out of embarrassment and flee the shop with one quick bow to Morgana. I can barely believe Morgana walks into a clothes shop with just me and walks out having converted a Slytherin into… is a worshipper too strong a word?

It took little time for Morgana to have her uniforms made and we entered the trunk shop, and she just had to get one with all the special features before we reached the bookshop, and she loaded up on plenty of books, most of which Dumbledore wouldn't like her seeing even if they aren't dark magic. Heck, thinking of him, what is he going to try if the goblins try to reclaim Morgana's money from the thieving old fraud?

Anyway, after the bookshop we just travelled from shop to shop until we reached the wand shop to find it empty. "Come out you dirty bastard!" Morgana suddenly called out and I realised upon further inspection of my power she's right someone is here. "I'll fry you if you don't," she continued clenching her fists creating sparks of lightning.

"Please, please," a white haired old man appeared shaking his hands in defence. "I…" whatever he was going to say went unheard as a wave of electricity coerced from Morgana and the old man cried out as he was blasted into a shelf of wands and they toppled on him as he collapsed unconscious.

"Morgana, I think he surrendered," I say as I turn to her, surprisingly not as worried as I might have previously been as my eyes are widened to the truth of the world.

"Umm…" she chuckled with a shrug. "Oops, my bad… ah well who cares the jerk obviously wanted to at least jump out and scare us, it was obviously an accident on my part but still his fault."

I frown for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose it will teach him not to do that anymore encase crazy girls come in for a wand."

"Too right he will," she agreed. "So where is there another wand shop?"

"This is the only one," I replied as I look down at the shop keeper. "I suppose you can just hunt for one yourself. I hear it's the wand that chooses us so you have to pick one up and try until you find the correct one."

"So you haven't done this before?"

"No I've got my grans hand me down."

"Then just take one," she replied. "I'm not paying for mine for the old bastard's cheek so you can get one too; I bet it will work better."

"B-but that's stealing," I complain not liking the idea too much. I do have my family pride after all.

"Don't be so stupid," she replied rolling her eyes. "The old guy owes us as we could potentially rob everything he owns while he's napping."

I bite my lower lip in thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "O-okay," I answered as we began our search. I have to be a little more evil and who's going to say anything about stealing when I'm with Morgana? We found plenty of wands and tried them one after the other, reading what kind of wood, cores, size, and wand info from the paper tags in the boxes, but getting no luck when I find one with a sticky note on it saying that its core brother belongs to You-Know… Voldemort… a phoenix feather, and the phoenix belonging to Dumbledore.

I was quick to show it to Morgana. She and I both had a quick go although Morgana said it was the best so far she said it seems to be struggling whatever that means, she didn't know either so Morgana shrugged and fried the wand into dust saying that the worlds better off without a twin to Voldemort's wand, and I couldn't help but agree.

Therefore we continued on and Morgana called me over to some shelves in what looked like a workshop where we were surprised to find a notebook stating that all of the wands here are not made by ministry approved magical creatures or materials. Heck, I was surprised that a few of the wands were made with what Morgana said are Muggle materials.

"Ha, this one sounds like me," Morgana said after a minute as she showed me the wand inside the box. It looked like some kind of black plastic halfway up from the handle towards the tip with four dark blue metal spikes pointing up running along towards the tip stopping half way from the white leather bound handle and metal knuckle duster (Morgana's words) hand guard. "Let's see wing feather from a Thunderbird, and I believe the black bit is carbon fibre while the metal is titanium," she said whatever they are.

However, Morgana picked it up and I moved back as blue sparks exploded softly out from her right hand as it held the wand and wrapped around her arm and wand, dancing along its length, and then body scorching the floor as I watch in awe as it slowly dies down we just stare at each other before she grins sadistically.

"Fuck yeah baby," she cried out as she was quick to find a dark blue arm holster and put it on her arm upside down under her left sleeve and slid her wand in under her arm. "Thunderbird core suits me baby, but what about you? How about this one?" she asked as she picked up one that looked to be made out of bone.

I just took it and felt the connection instantly and she were quick to get me set up with a white holster and slid the wand in as I read what it was. "Nue bone with mermaid scale entwined with Siren hair core, no wonder the ministry doesn't want wands like this sold, though I must admit it feels loads more powerful compared to my other wand."

"Cool babes, let's get out of here," she replied. "I'm a little tired and want to play with you when we get home."

I couldn't help but grin in excitement while blushing as I followed her out into the main shop where we startled to see the shop keeper groggily pulling himself from under wands.

"M-Miss. Potter… I-I'll help you find your wand in just a…"

"Don't worry old man, we've both found wands that are obviously on the house," she replied as she showed hers off and pointed to mine smugly while his eyes widened in horror. "After all what would everyone say if they knew you're a pervert?"

We didn't await answer as she laughed and pulled me by the hand out of the shop with our cool new wands. So what if my wands some messed up monster ivory, it feels so much better between my fingers than I had ever thought a wand should.


	3. Express the Smackdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana POV

"Come on Gin-baby," I complained rolling my eyes as I not only push our cart along the train platform but drag Ginny along with me. It has been a fun time with Ginny and I care for her more than I should but I don't mind she's got a very eagerly learning tongue. I had received a letter notifying me that all of my families' wealth has been fully restored this morning and that Gringotts are pursuing charges against Dumbledore as it was finally discovered that he had forged some paperwork involving my mothers and fathers wishes and secretly sealing their wills.

I'm still surprised Dumbledore hasn't confronted me about anything yet… could he really be that scared I'll just attack without warning and kill him? I think he probably should stay away as I might do just that if he says one thing I don't like. The jumped up little bastard!

In addition, I had the weirdest conversation with Ginny's dad just a moment ago about some escaped convict Sirius Black. I think Black is after me for some Girl-Who-Lived related business and Arthur is trying to make sure 'if I hear anything' about Black that I won't try to track him down as if this Black fellow holds a fucking candle to my power. If truth be told the poor bastard is probably innocent and finally got away, after all I've been part of this world for a month and even I can tell they're all corrupt fucks. Anyway, if the guy stays clear of me I'll have no reason to crush him into dust.

"Yeah yea," she replied rolling her eyes but smiling that beautiful smile anyway. "I know you want to get a compartment for just the two of us without forcefully evicting a group but we've got five minutes until the train leaves so everywhere is bound to be full."

I sigh as we stop at a luggage cart and I just ignore the douche loading it and lob our trunks in neatly one after the other without much thought before dragging Ginny to a near door. "I guess but it was worth a try," I agreed shrugging. "How the hell can your fucking family take so bloody long to get here? If they just pack and double check and shit the night before we could effortlessly have gotten here an hour early," I say as we enter the train and slam the door closed behind us.

Ginny shrugged as she followed me to look for a compartment. "Yeah well, only we thought of that and even if we discussed it with my brothers I believe Percy would do it not to be outdone and the twins because they think your powers are cool and don't want to be fried. Its Ron who would still not pack the day before because he's a lazy moron with no self-preservation instincts," she rants with a cute pout.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the truth as I stopped (Ginny stopping with me) at a compartment door. It only contained three hot girls, one being Blaize, and another with dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and the last with short(ish) (how a boys would grow if he didn't get it cut) messy brown hair with green eyes. I kind of miss my green eyes but blues still really cool. The three girls I'm sure would look finer if they wore tight Muggle clothes but they were wearing baggy robes.

Internally shrugging I pull the door open and without invitation I slid onto the bench opposite them with Ginny next to me as the door slides shut. "Weasley what the hell do you think…" the brown haired girl begun but trailed off into a startled yelp as she was elbowed by Blaize.

"T-this is the girl I told you both about," Blaize said glaring at the brown haired girl while the blonde looked indifferent.

"The Girl-Who-Lived, Morgana Potter," the brown haired girl said with a snort. "I doubt a goody two shoes like, ahh!" she cried out as her nose exploded in blood just as the train started moving, I had hit her with a right hook bloodying her nose and lip gaining the blondes cautious attention and the brown haired girl curled up with her hands on her face sobbing.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," the blonde soon announced over her friends sobs, ignoring her. "The girl you just proved your point to is Tracy Davis," she continued.

I smiled crookedly. "If you three babes' side with me…" I begin as my grin widens. "You won't have to hang around those fucking morons Gin-baby says you hang with following her orders because she has connections. What good are her connections if my power has murdered the corrupt pieces of filth before they can do shit?"

"You know I now side with you Lady Lightning," Blaize spoke first. "I would rather kiss the ground you walk on than Pansy, or worse Malfoy. At least you have real power."

I smile a little as I easily slip my right boot off and place it in her lap looking smug as her dark cheeks flush. "I would rather you kiss my feet than the dirt, so much nicer… for both of us."

I waited to see what she would do, Daphne and Ginny watching too, and I was surprised as Tracy had stifled her cries a little and looked through watery eyes through her fingers as Blaize slowly took my foot between her fingers. She surprisingly pulled my sock off before raising my foot to her lips and giving it a lingering kiss. She was about to push my sock back on when Daphne suddenly stopped her and leaned down also leaving a tingling kiss. They both turned to Tracy and she whimpered as she wiped her face on her robes before she too kissed my foot before Blaize finally replaced my sock and I slipped my foot back into my boot with a wide grin.

"And her," Daphne asked as she coldly gestured Ginny.

I just smirked. "Oh, believe me my new sisters. She has kissed my feet and so much more," I said as I reach over gently to the crying girl and pull her to my side and into my arms as the other two girls blushed. "You'll be fine once you see the nurse baby, and I'll be sure to counteract such pain with even more pleasure when we all have some wondrous free time together sometime soon this week."

0oo00oo0

I figure Tracy is a bit of a cry baby but brave enough to just cry rather than run away and quick enough to swear loyalty to me and kiss my feet. Daphne is strong willed and cold at first glance but I see the odd smile as one of us tells an amusing joke, and Blaize puts on a cold exterior but once she feels comfortable its cut in half. After we had cleaned Tracy up and seen that she hasn't gotten a broken nose and only a small cut lip as I hadn't actually hit her that hard I found out the girls quite outgoing and is now a little clingy with me, though she's super fine so I don't care.

We had played some childish games, eaten and shared snacks, and chatted for hours when we were all startled (well okay I wasn't as I sensed it) as the door was yanked open by the dick head Ron and some bossy looking girl who seriously needed her arse spanked for daring to look at me in such a superior manner… even these three Slytherin's hadn't looked at me like that.

"Can we help you?" I asked after a moment of glares all around.

"What are you doing with Slytherin's?" Ron demanded heatedly.

"Hanging out until we get to school," I answered with a shrug. "So what shit head if you have a problem I don't give a flying shit pie!"

"They're evil!" he roared angrily before the girl he's with no doubt reprimands me for cussing, she seriously has that look.

I shrugged, amused. "Do you see this face?" I ask pointing to my face with a blank expression.

"Yeah so?" he replied, confused.

"Does it look bothered?" I asked blandly. "Do you think I'm bothered? Do you now?"

Ron just looked confused while his friend surprisingly looked as if she knew my act. "You do realise that its lost on him don't you?" she asked pompously.

I just nod. "Yeah, but when you get a solid chance to do it like that it can't be helped. Now why don't you two just fuck off before I turn you into a couple of Pikachu's," I finish off rolling lightning between the fingers of my right hand. Ron didn't understand the threat even with the visual aid but the girl did and took a step back.

"Y-you'll get into serious trouble," she said worriedly. I grinned and pointed to my face causing her to grimace. "I guess you really don't look bothered. R-Ron we should get out of here, you know Dumbledore says she could be dangerous," she said as she dragged him away and if I were a normal human I would have missed the last bit.

The five of us looked at each other as the door closed and I laughed with Ginny, Tracy, and Blaize while Daphne let a larger smile onto her lips.

I had almost expected it to be Ron and his friend returning when the door was rammed open, but a girl with dazed blue eyes and light blonde haired tumbled in out of breath and scared on the floor before the door was torn open again to reveal a fatty, another fatty, and a skinny blonde boy with gangster hairdo in the middle. The three boys almost seemed surprised to see us when I moved grabbing fatty number one by the head and smashing his face into the door frame before kicking him out to the floor screaming and crying in pain before grabbing the sliding door and pulling it into the others foot causing him to hop in pain.

Then my knee came up into his gut before I grabbed behind his head and kneeled him in the face letting go he joined his friend crying. I hadn't given the blonde boy a second as I grabbed his hair and slammed him into the compartment opposite face first painfully squishing his nose.

His bloody face was whimpering and crying on the glass of the compartment of older Slytherin's and they just stared (making silent promises to stay clear of the psycho girl) as she whispers in his ear. "Don't enter my compartment trying to bully or attack any girl or I'll fucking kill you. In fact, touch any girl at Hogwarts and I'll chop off your dick and force feed it to you."

I then just threw him to the side and re-entered my compartment as Ginny was quick to wipe the blood from the compartment with her wand with magic before checking on the new girl. "Luna, are you okay, what the hell was that about?" Ginny asked as she checked her friend over for injury and thankful she isn't hurt.

"I-I don't know," she replied as I sat next to her with Ginny the other side. "He was saying his dads really angry because Morgana Potter," she gave me a quick look before continuing. "Is back in the wizarding world and isn't apparently on Dumbledore's, the Ministry's, or You-Know…"

She yelped as I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to face me, other than the yelp she made no sign of pain, though I could see it in her eyes along with some fear. "You call the bastard by his name or you are shitting on the deaths of those who dared speak his name and fight him. Plus if you don't I'll strip you naked and kick your arse in front of all these lovely lady's for our pleasure."

"V-Voldemort," she continued and I let her hair go and gently stroked her silky hair and allowed the cute thing to lean on me. (She's a fucking weirdo). "It's apparently angered his father as he may fear you if rumour about your power is true," she said the last bit looking at me with no doubt in her dreamy blue eyes. "I think Malfoy's dad is taking his frustrations out on him so he tried to hurt me for similar reasons."

"You stick with me Luna..?" I asked.

"Lovegood," she answered.

"You stick with me… us and we'll take care that shit heads like him don't pick on you, okay?" I asked as I held my right arm around her and she leaned into the hug nodding her head.

However, we had little chance to talk as the train lurched and the breaks screeched. It took no time for the train to stop to our confusion when we noticed the dark windows slowly icing over when the lights snuffed out. That's what they get for using flame lamps.

I could feel the tension in the compartment and sense something weird boarding the train (not quite alive but not quite dead). It was the oddest electric life force I have ever encountered, but I'm certain it can't be a vampire because I figure they will still register with me as living.

"Dementors," Daphne whispered and she sounded scared. If what the papers say about the things is true then they are most foul and guarding Hogwarts because of the supposed dangerous convict. I could feel the effects starting to hit me and hear many things ringing though my head with images flashing through my eyes with sweat building as one had reached our door but I ignored the effects as I stood some sparks sliding up my body as the thing opened our compartment door.

I glared at the robed creature in disgust as both of my forearms ignited in constant sparks lighting the compartment in a blue glow as I stared the creature down. "Get the fuck off this train you filthy thing!" I hissed out demandingly but it didn't move but instead lifted its scabby hands and I heard my new sisters gasp in horror as it removed its hood to reveal just one giant mouth and I could practically see the foggy/happiness getting drawn in as it drew closer to me.

I thrust both hands out in an instant as a swirling wave of electricity picked the thing up (even though it was floating) and forced it back at speed slamming it into the opposite compartment and shattered the glass though the pieces stayed attached barely as the monster hit the ground. It tried to get up but I rapidly created a bolt in my right hand and throwing it at the Dementor causing it to scream out a whale with each of my torturous attacks but it wouldn't die.

I neared it as it twitched in pain and leant down grabbing its face over its soul sucking mouth in a vice like grip, and pulled at all of the energy within its body as it squirmed and struggled in its panic. I pulled condensed blue streams of electric energy pulled up curling around and in to my body for only a few moments before the last of the stream entered and the Dementor ceased its struggling against me and I stood up watching in awe as it burst into thick wads of blackened ash with spectres of whaling green lights blasting out like fire flies and disappearing through the walls of the train.

It was a weird and creepy sight to behold as the last disappeared and I turned first to the right, and then to the left as I can see more of those things but the moment I looked they were quick to flee out of the train and I felt the cold leaving as the torches returned to life and the train started moving again. I'll have to look up away to kill them in large numbers for mine and my new sisters safety.

I re-entered my compartment to see all of the other girls pasty white and clammy just staring at me with wide eyes full of awe. I give them a smirk and a wink as I reclaim my seat.

"W-what the hell…" muttered Daphne. "Y-you killed a Dementor… it looked like you sucked out its soul."

I snort at that as I pulled out some chocolate and pass it around taking a bite and feeling warm almost instantly. "Ironic, but no, everything living has electricity flowing through them, and I can control electricity. I can absorb it out of Muggle stuff, and without it flowing through the body you just can't function so you die. So I can suck a person of the electric within them and they die and I get a power boost."

"W-whoa, you can literally suck the life out of someone," Ginny commented in awe. "That thing was crying out so much, it was in incredible pain and I could tell it wished not to exist at one point, but when you started pulling away its life… god Morgana it was so awesome how much pain it was in."

"Y-you're an empath?" Blaize asked in surprise, and Ginny nodded in agreement. "That's pretty cool, can you influence emotions?"

"N-no," she answered. "But Morgana says I should start practicing because she thinks it might be funny to assist petty arguments into full-scale fights."

"That could be amusing," agreed Luna suddenly as her eyes seemed out of focus. "However, Dumbledore will realise what's going on eventually. Though depending on how you go about it depends on when he'll realise. Though I'm afraid to say it will not end well for him either way as one of us will kill him very violently within fifth year. However, the further I look the less likely the probability is. It is my talent to read probability, and it is not always one hundred percent as people change their minds all of the time. Fate is not written in stone."

"That's great," Daphne said nonchalant. "A seer, an empath, and a Lightning Empress… we could rule the school."

"Rule the school?" I asked in mild amusement while the other girls nodded I shook my head. "Not how you think we should, but more along the lines of behind the scenes, let them see my power, let them experience the pain of being a bitch to me, but make them unsure of what I want. Eventually Dumbledore will get fed up with not knowing whether I'm going to destroy him or not and then… then we mess with his head some more as he tries a pre-emptive strike against us…

"Well, by then it shall be too late as we shall already be through the door that he opened wide, and if you are patient enough, money, greed, and fear are all that is needed to direct the world in any direction we wish."

"I think you maybe a Slytherin," said Tracy with a small smile.

I just shake my head. "Oh no my dear sweet Tracy," I reply to their surprise. "No really cunning person would allow themselves to enter Slytherin. Your house is despised by the other three. Though, I'll have to start bridging gaps with our open friendship and my strength… as a Hufflepuff perhaps?"

"You would be better off in Gryffindor for that," Blaize commented.

"No she wouldn't," answered Luna. "Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's as well… Hufflepuff makes sense because of house stereotypes. The masses believe that the house defines your character no matter the evidence that contradicts such stereotyping."

"Exactly," I agree stroking Luna's hair and smile as she leans into me just as the train slows into the station, I place my lips to her cheek as my fingers stroke the other, her eyes drift closed. "Today my beautiful sisters begins the Sisterhood… today begins the Covenant of Witches."


	4. Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna POV

I had seen my future many times before entering the train for third year and it had been boring and not very productive social wise. I had seen the bullies picking on me because I'm odd, and others taking my belongings to hide for their own sick and twisted pleasure. I would do nothing and not show how upset or angry I am, but that future changed the moment I saw Morgana dragging Ginevra along the platform.

It had never happened before. Futures don't just change so drastically because you see one person do they? Probability is based on choice and maybe I chose then to be with her. However, as I rode the train in a compartment nearby to hers what I was seeing was awing me as I had never seen any relationships I might have in the future because it's too far for me to see and neither I nor anyone else could have made the choice. However, I saw Morgana kissing me, Ginny too, and even other girls, and in some cases not including clothes yet we weren't any older, and we were always having a great time. It was baffling and exciting all at the same time.

When the horrid Malfoy boy tried hexing me because he's a jerk I saw my chance and ran to the only person nearby (or on the train) who would not only stop him, but hurt him and take me in. It's now that I realise I will soon fall in love with each and every single one of these girls and they me as they are now my sisters and I theirs. I feel whole for once in my odd little life and I have a purpose I wish wholeheartedly to serve with Lightning leading the way.

I'm unfortunately separated from my new friends as I'm sitting at the Ravenclaw table and they're not in my house. The hall is packed and I look over at the staff table to see a new professor, and the old headmaster looks uneasy. I know why he looks so nervous having such a powerful girl enter his school knowing that she knows he's a thief and a kidnapping child abuser. It's enough to frighten any senile old man.

Near the headmaster is a greasy piece of filth Professor Severus Snape. Since I've been sitting here waiting for the sorting of first years which will include Morgana, Snape's future hasn't been looking as bright as he no doubt wishes for as he is going to piss her off tomorrow and she's going to hurt him, and at the moment the most likely way is her smashing her cauldron over his head leaving him in a coma for two days and the infirmary for two weeks. Though for some reason with every passing moment his future pain is shifting nearer or further, it's a little confusing.

I smile a little as the first years are led in and I see Morgana glaring down at an overly small first year girl with wild black hair framing her sweet little face perfectly as she glare-pouted back. I frown; if only I was all-knowing then I would understand what is going on when I saw the little girl grab Morgana's hand as they stopped. Although Morgana did glare as the little first year clung to her she didn't try to remove her or hurt her. I see a high probability that the first year will be our newest sister within the week.

It doesn't take long for the sorting to go underway and I was surprised as the tiny girl with Morgana, Tabitha Lacy (a Muggle-born) was sent to Slytherin house on the far side. Very few people applauded this but I noticed that cunning smirk on Morgana's lips as she gave the girl a reassuring nod of encouragement as the girl sat near Daphne.

The fun started however when McGonagall called Morgana forth to try on the hat. The hall quietened for only a few moments as whispering broke out.

"I heard she has special powers!"

"Yeah, I think she's going evil!"

"Did you hear she sucked the life out of a Dementor and scared the rest away?"

"I hear she beat up Malfoy."

"Who cares, its Malfoy?"

"Point taken, but seriously, I hear she's dangerous!"

I tuned them out as I watched her standing as she doesn't seem too trusting of the small stool as she placed on the hat. It seemed to be having a very long discussion with her and she looked board before it surprised me with what it called out, and I frowned as Dumbledore looked relieved.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's began clapping loudly but stopped in shock as the hat continued.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was deathly quiet for a few moments when Dumbledore stood and nervously proclaimed that as the hat has stated Morgana is allowed to be in all four houses. The girl amusedly pulled off the hat and was soon sitting next to me with a wink obviously pleased with her new plan of being in all of the houses. I can't help but be impressed. If she wants power then being in all four houses will grant her instant access to all of the girls in school.

The rest of the sorting was over quickly and after Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin the new defence teacher dinner arrived, and I was about to dish myself some food when one of my worse tormentors from my house spoke up snootily towards Morgana.

"I wouldn't sit next to her if I were you Potter," she said brushing her brown hair back. "She's a nutter, you might catch it," she finished laughing with her friends."

Morgana just looked at her nonchalant before responding. "Tonight I shall not be spending in this house but tomorrow night I shall, and tomorrow night is the night I will allow my sweet Luna her vengeance upon you so I suggest you treat her well this night as she may go easy on you tomorrow. If you choose otherwise I shall take some control over your punishment if I think she's being too good to you."

The girl snorted. "Just because some people believe those rumours…" she trailed off with wide eyes as she pointed at her like a gun with sparks around her finger.

"Excuse me?" she asked, amused while the whole table slowly quietened as the girl shook her head frantically. "Good girl, play your cards right and you and I shall get along just fine," she said as she glared around getting them to look away quickly before her eyes calmed on me. "I just thought I would come and make sure this house knows who they are fucking with when they're picking a fight with you before I go to the Slytherin table. Shortcake will be annoyed; I believe she has taken a liking to me. I think it has something to do with the dead octopus floating in the lake," she said shrugging as she stood up, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed over towards the Slytherin's.

Octopus? I ask myself in thought as I look up to the staff table to see Hagrid didn't look very boisterous, and I realise Morgana had killed the giant squid, most likely thinking it would attack. Damn, it's no wonder the girl likes her after seeing something like that and maybe thinking her life was saved.

I shake my head clear as I look around the hall and see Ginny grinning at me from her place at Gryffindor before she winked and returned to her food. I had to hold in a small laugh as I looked back at my table to see some of my classmates looking very nervous.

I divert my attention to the Slytherin table just as Morgana had taken her seat next to Tabitha to see the poor first year looking nervous but determined as she was receiving many heated glares. I'm not stupid enough to believe that all of the Slytherin's hate Muggle-born's, and I'm smart enough to know they're pushed to by stereotyping and the other teachers as they don't try to stop all of the fighting between houses, but I think with Morgana's assistance Tabby will be safe and make friends in her house.

Though I think it's a shame that someone like Dumbledore would allow such petty hate to continue, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's like the school is trying to continue the fight between the two founders even after death. If I were a betting girl I would bet that Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't hate each other and that Slytherin had no problem with Muggle-born's. It was probably the idea of someone like Dumbledore who thought such crap a good idea and left our people divided between racists and normal people who just want to get on with their lives.

My eyes suddenly widen in shock as I watch Morgana pick up a plate half-full of chicken pieces and lob it at the nearest glaring Slytherin's head knocking him out and causing the rest to look away in fright. It's no doubt that these rumours of Lightning are spreading and they don't want to meet their end.

I let my eyes wander from the scene as the hall quietens to the staff table where Snape was fuming as he marched off towards the Slytherin table, but as my eyes followed him I couldn't help but notice the new teachers awe and shock. I guess even a lykan can see something knew, I internally shrug.

"Bastards should learn some manners!" I heard Morgana tell the little first year with a shrug. I believe that she probably has no right to talk about manners with her cussing all the time. She continued speaking however, when Snape turned up behind her ready to draw his wand. "And if you raise your wand at me you greasy shit-head you'll be joining your fucking boyfriend in lala land."

"How dare you?" Snape hissed out grinding his teeth. "You'll be have… ahh!" he then screamed out and I grimaced as Morgana first stabbed him in the groan with what looked like a fork, and when he bent over squealing in pain she smashed a plate full force into his face knocking him out.

She then returned to her meal and the other teachers looked as if they were not going to risk collecting Snape while Morgana is still so close. I notice as everyone just stared at her in awe that her new little friend had also continued eating.

"I love the good old fashioned attacks best," I hear her says as she smirks at Tabby. "A fork to the groan is bound to shut any greasy fucking retard up, and if you follow through with a plate to the face you'll not have to worry about the bother of them crying and begging for medical attention."

I couldn't help but silently agree with her sentiment as I noticed the tiny charms teacher braved collecting Snape and the Slytherin student and Morgana just ignored him as he was quick to depart out of the hall.

Dinner ended a little sooner than normal as Dumbledore stood to make announcements, and tell all of the students about all of the dangers inside the school, (he looked at Morgana here) and outside, especially the Dementors.

Therefore, after his babbling had ended we were dismissed and I was making my way when Ginny joined me with a smirk. "That were awesome what Morgana did," she commented, amused. "She just told me she's going into Slytherin tonight to make sure the Slytherin's understand what happens if they pick on her new little Muggle-born."

"Then they're in for a world of pain," I reply with a shrug. "It's their fault for letting fools like Dumbledore, Gryffindor's and their parent's dictate who they'll be."

Ginny shrugged. "Well it's not my problem if they get beaten up," she said with a small smirk. "Anyway, what did Lightning stop at your table for?"

"She was promising the girls in my dorm that tomorrow she is coming to stay so that I can punish them all for all of my mistreatment."

"Whoa girl," she said smiling. "I'm so happy for you. I'm sure whatever you think of will be very fun, but I got to go this way, see you in the morning," she chimed as she shot off up a different flight of stairs after the Gryffindor first years.

I shake my head while rolling my eyes as I head up my own stairs towards Ravenclaw tower. However, I had just reached the top and was surprised to be met with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and my head of house Flitwick blocking my way.

"Professor's?" I find myself asking in surprise as I wasn't looking into my immediate future. "Umm… what can I do for you?"

"Miss. Lovegood," Dumbledore begun with that fake grandfatherly way that fools mostly everyone. "We were just… umm… curious about your relationship with Miss. Potter," he said. "We all noticed that she sat with you for a moment while the sorting ended."

I just nodded while faining confusion as I made up fake memories in my head as I felt the old man attempting intrusion and let him in as I continued. "Oh, nothing much Professor. She was just really nice to me when Draco Malfoy was attempting to attack me on the train, she beat him up. She was really nice to me, and she came over to see that I was doing okay by myself, but ended up threatening a mean girl from my year who had said that Morgana might catch madness if she hangs around me."

"I see," he replied as he nodded at seeing what I want him to looking pleased. "Miss. Daniels had come to Professor Flitwick with the allegation that Miss. Potter had threatened to hurt her, but I'm sure if you are telling us that it was not without reason then we shall leave it there. It is of course only natural to stick up for ones friends and I'm sure Miss. Potter was only doing what she thought was right. Though, perhaps you could tell her when you next see her that it is better to solve problems by discussing them with a teacher."

"Of course Professor," I replied nodding my head quickly as he gestured for me to leave. I had only rounded the corner when McGonagall asked 'Albus' whether he is really that stupid. I had just about caught the bit about my fake memories when I was finally out of earshot.

Dumbledore really seems to believe that because I'm only twelve that I'm some kind of idiot incapable of deceiving him in anyway. I have to wonder sometimes whether the 'children' should run things as the 'adults' seem to be incompetent and neglectful of their duties. I had learnt occlumency (mind protection) for the sole purpose of controlling my sight but it does come handy when dealing with mind rapists.

I shake my head as I reach my tower door and knock using the knocker before it said some kind of riddle that I just answered nonchalant. Someday I expect the door to stump us as it opened up into the blue empty common room, but I can hear others making a noise upstairs and was quick to take the girls stairs.

I reached the second year girls dorm and tuned out probability as I pushed the door open and entered. I caught my classmates in their underwear as they were preparing to get into PJ's and my brown haired nemeses stood taller as she glared at me with a smug undertone.

"I told Professor Flitwick on you and your whacko friend," she said smugly. "You'll both get detention, though she might get expelled for attacking a teacher."

I couldn't help the dark smirk as I allow the possibilities from tomorrow night play cheerily in my vision (well cheerily for me). These girls won't be as happy… right away. "Don't be silly… my Lightning Empress has too much dirt on Dumbledore, and too much power to risk fighting her. Plus, don't you think it odd that after all this time searching that they invite her here even though they know she is dangerous. It would be a wise, smart person who realises that Dumbledore believes that Lightning and Voldemort," her roommates flinched at the name. "Are to face one another again, but this time Lightning will have the power to end him for good."

None of them seemed quite capable of anything right now as I glared and they now looked nervous as I have never stood up to them before, and I quietly stripped and climbed into my PJ's before sliding into bed and snuggling under my covers as they finally climbed into their own beds.

I lay in thought for a while wishing a little that Morgana had come with me today but knowing she couldn't leave our new little sister alone tonight, but I have my visions to keep the loneliness away and that is all I can hope for right now. I curl up in my covers and enjoy the warmth my bed gives me as I imagine my pillow is my Lightning Empress. I can't wait to experience my first night with her.


	5. My Shortcake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana POV

I find myself frowning in annoyance as I look at the tiny and flimsy boats Lard-ass wants me and the midgets to ride in over the deep dark lake to school, but they don't look very safe even though Lard-ass says they are safe and his lard ass is actually sitting in one. How the fuck is it still floating?

I have my reservations as I cautiously step into one taking a seat, and lounging back it felt more secure than it looked. I took note as I was waiting that most of the boats had been full but one abnormally tiny girl with wild black hair framing her pretty little face was still on the bank looking as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Hey, Shortcake!" I yelled in annoyance. She startled and looked at me in surprise, her soft hazel eyes almost tearing. "If I have to ride in this thing then so do you, even if I have to drag your tiny little tush in here with me now hurry up Shortcake as I'm a little hungry and waiting for you is boring."

I watched the girl as she took a few terrified breaths before stepping into my boat and sitting opposite me. "I-I don't like boats," she whimpered as the boats started moving across the water of their own accord across the deep dark lake.

"Don't be such a cry-baby Shortcake," I tell her laughingly and she glare-pouts at me.

"My name is Tabitha!" she whinges.

"And you can call me Lightning," I replied in amusement and noticed she was going to ask something. She jumped as I lit sparks between my fingers. "That's why my sweet little Shortcake."

She just stuck out her tongue and I couldn't help but laugh because I could see she was awed by my little demonstration. "So what house are you in?" she asked after a few moment of silence.

"I don't know yet Shortcake," I replied, amused. "I'll be a first year until Christmas when I'll be a second year… what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh, I dunno," she answered with a sweet pout. "I hope Gryffindor though because the lady who showed me around to get my stuff for Hogwarts says that Muggle-borns are best suited for Gryffindor, and that I should pray I'm not a Slytherin because they are evil."

I frown in annoyance and roll my eyes. "Listen and Listen good Shortcake," I say seriously and she nods her head quickly. "Don't listen to any of those asses because they're lying just because they want you to hate Slytherin. They're just kids like you and me, and if they are bad it's because their parents have taught them that bull shit and it's up to awesome people like you and me to put a stop to such nonsense, so if the sorting wishes to place you in Slytherin you shouldn't argue, and then others after you will see how brave you are, and you'll have me taking care of you. None of those Slytherin's who have gone bad will hurt you when I can fry them, understand?"

"Y-yes," she agreed nodding when something disturbed the water, she screamed as a huge black tentacle broke the water's surface, and I was quick to move to my knees quickly focusing my energy and within moments the lake was a sea of electricity and a giant black thing that looked like an octopus exploded through the surface screaming in agony for a minute before its body just floated on the surface twitching with all of the many dead fish.

I sigh in relief as the monster was dead and I stopped frying the lake thankful that it hadn't gotten me or my adorable new 'friend'/potential sister. "Damn, the school should be more careful," I say with a smile aimed at Tabby as the little thing was gripping the side of the boat in terror before she just gave me one look and then she threw herself into my arms shaking in fear so I had no choice but to hold her in return .

I did notice the either awed, or horrorful expressions in the other boats but I didn't care as I had saved everyone from the sea monster they should be thanking me.

We continued on until we reached a small dock next to some massive oak doors and McGonagall answered the door after Lard-ass almost knocks it down with his huge fists still looking sick about the dead octopus. I think they might have been friends, ah well it's not my fault the thing attacked us.

McGonagall leads us into a huge antechamber and told us all to wait for her return. As soon as she left most of the first years moved further from me and kept eying me nervously. I suppose their parents teach them to fear or hate what they do not understand rather than for them to try understanding it.

Soon the deputy head returned from wherever and I noticed Tabby glaring at me as we entered the great hall and I rose an eyebrow in question while returning her glare before she took my left hand in her right and glomped my arm as we came to a halt, and I glared darker but let her be as I can sense her fear and apprehension as we reach the front of the hall with other first years, plus she's really cute.

"Lacy, Tabitha!" McGonagall finally called and I felt Shortcake startle as I pried her off and pushed her forward with a promising smile, she just sighed as she sat on the stool and the hat was dropped onto her head, covering her eyes.

"Slytherin!" the hat finally shouted out and I wasn't as surprised as I should be as I gave the girl a wink, but I was annoyed that the hall would be so shocked and not show her the respect they showed everyone else with an applause of welcome. It was then that a more amusing and cunning plan formed in my mind, giving me away to protect my Shortcake and 'not' be in Slytherin house… well not only Slytherin house. I couldn't help but smirk darkly as I watched the sorting continue and I prepared myself.

"Potter, Morgana!" A fitting name I think to myself as I step forward and the hall quietens as students crane their necks to see me with some rumours being spoken, which I ignored. Morgana… Merlin's enemy… but in this case Dumbledore shall play Merlin, though I shall be the victor over 'Merlin's' evil.

I take the hat from McGonagall, but I stand as the small stool doesn't look very safe. It reminded me of those awful boats, and I don't want any more monsters jumping out at me for me to fry.

"Hmm…" a small, faraway voice whispered in my ear. I had expected the hat could talk to those wearing it but it felt odd. "Well this is new. What an odd mental shield. I can sense your presence but I cannot see within you."

"Oh, well, put me in all of the houses," I reply quietly, demanding.

The hat gave a soft chuckle. "Ambitious thing aren't you, that's a Slytherin trait," he went on. "What makes you think that'll put you where you wish to be, and in all four houses too?"

"Because if you don't, that boy you just sorted will be the last!" I retorted with a growl.

"I see… and I will not doubt you if what… a certain person says is true. Well then when you put it that way."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried out and I looked over the hall as said table applauded loudly and I took amusement in Ginny's surprise and Dumbledore's relief, but the hall stopped deathly quiet as the hat continued.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was deathly quiet for a few moments when Dumbledore stood and nervously proclaimed that as the hat has stated I am allowed to be in all four houses and I held in a laugh as I amusedly pulled off the hat and was soon sitting next to Luna with a wink I was pleased with the effect of my brilliant new plan. I couldn't help but feel a little proud at how Dumbledore had stuttered.

The rest of the sorting was over quickly and after Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin the new defence teacher dinner arrived. I was about to ask Luna about her bullies as I came over here to sort them out for now while the blonde was about to dish herself some food the need to ask was taken from me.

"I wouldn't sit next to her if I were you Potter," she said brushing her brown hair back snootily. "She's a nutter, you might catch it," she finished laughing with her friends.

I just stared at her blankly before responding. "Tonight I shall not be spending in this house but tomorrow night I shall, and tomorrow night is the night I will allow my sweet Luna her vengeance upon you so I suggest you treat her well this night as she may go easy on you tomorrow. If you choose otherwise I shall take some control over your punishment if I think she's being too good to you."

The girl snorted. "Just because some people believe those rumours…" she trailed off with wide eyes as I point my finger at her like a gun with sparks around my pointer, smirking.

"Excuse me?" I asked, amused while the whole table slowly quietened as the girl shook her head frantically. "Good girl, play your cards right and you and I shall get along just fine," I finished with an electric glare that caused her to flinch. I turned my attention to Luna moments after the girl and her friends were quick to turn from me. "I just thought I would come and make sure this house knows who they are fucking with when they're picking a fight with you before I go to the Slytherin table. Shortcake will be annoyed; I believe she has taken a liking to me. I think it has something to do with the dead octopus floating in the lake," I tell her shrugging as I stood and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I left Luna to herself after giving warning to Ravenclaw that Luna is mine and quickly slid into the seat next to little Tabby as she's nervously eating. The glares she's getting are probably off putting, but I set things right with a Lightning glare right back at them, but they didn't seem to get it so I stood up and grabbed a huge dish that previously contained many chicken and turkey drumsticks, now half full I didn't even bother emptying it as I threw in straight into the nearest glarer's face causing a yelp and blood to splatter as he went flying off of his piece of bench to the floor and didn't get up as the shattered dish pieces and drumsticks fell on top of him.

Now my glare had effect as they quickly got the message as the hall quietened and Tabby stared at me in awe as I shrugged. "Bastards should learn some manors," I replied with another shrug. "And if you raise your wand at me you greasy shit-head you'll be joining your fucking boyfriend in lala land."

"How dear you?" the man hissed. "You'll be have… ahh!" he screamed like a little girl as I stabbed him in the nuts with a fork, and when he bent over in wide-eyed pain I smashed him in the face with a plat knocking him out. I swear the students might as well have died with shock, (haven't they ever watched WWE on TV before?). Though, I suppose wrestling is kind of fake, but still, what a bunch of pussies. It's no wonder they get their asses handed to them by these Dark Douche's that come along every so often.

However, I just shrugged nonchalant and continued with dinner, and after a moment my new little worshipper joined me in eating and after a while longer the whole school continued as they noticed none of the other teachers wanted to go and check on the greasy bastard as they're afraid of the same or similar treatment.

"I love the good old fashioned attacks best," I said with a smirk aimed at Shortcake. "A fork to the groan is bound to shut any greasy fucking retard up, and if you follow through with a plate to the face you'll not have to worry about the bother of them crying and begging for medical attention."

Tabitha nodded eagerly as the other students around the hall started making nose again, but I could tell they kept eying me nervously and I could sense one of the teachers daring to rescue the grease ball and student I downed, but I ignored him.

"Wow, you are soooo cool," Shortcake chimed out happy. "Just like when you killed the murderous octopus before it got us and tried to eat us or something."

"You killed the giant squid?" asked Daphne suddenly peaking around Tabby.

"Oh, I thought it was an octopus," I reply shrugging. "I bet it's been terrorising the first years every year and the headmasters been too busy jacking off over his collection of Justin Bieber posters to bother getting rid of it."

Shortcake burst out giggling and blushing deeply while Daphne looked at me blankly and shrugged. I bet the poor girls practically a shut in within the Magical-world. I'll have to take her to a Muggle hotel sometime in the future to show her what she and the rest of her people are missing because I know I miss watching the odd TV show. Though, I don't think anybody will miss Justin Bieber if I manage to get my wish and drop the douche off a very tall building and rescue that super gorgeous cutie Selena Gomez from his evil. I am supposed to be a saviour after all.

The rest of lunch was uneventful but at least Shortcake is no longer getting glared at by this house of retarded followers (that aren't yet following me). It's stupid following the 'noble' crowed in hating for hates sake. They have no reason to hate Muggle-born's. However, I have plenty of reason to hate Voldemort and Dumbledore so I shall savour and enjoy my vengeance.

After dinner Dumbledore made what I guess is his normal start of year speech (modified), about the dangers inside the castle (he looked at me here and I smirked), and the dangers outside the castle, which are soul sucking monsters any competent headmaster or government would never allow near a school no matter what the circumstances'.

So after the old bastard bored us to near death with his babble we were dismissed and I followed after the nervous Slytherin prefects with Shortcake as they called for first years to follow them and smiled a little as the rest of the house (minus Blaize, Tracy, and Daphne) appeared to flee as fast as they can, which was disappointingly slow. I had almost forgot Hogwarts doesn't have PE so they're bound to be unfit with the laziness magic can create.

They led us into the dungeons (Shortcake was now hanging onto my right arm), and up to a blank looking wall before they said the password and it opened up for us to enter into a warm green and black common room. I wasn't really paying attention as the prefects went on about some crap as my attention was drawn to the three huge boys sneaking up on me.

I moved fast prying Shortcake off I pushed her into Daphne before spinning round and catching one with a left boot to the nuts, and as his watering eyes widened and he bent over squealing I hopped up with my right foot taking his face with a round house knocking him out with blood spilling to the floor.

I didn't stop to admire my handiwork as my left fist sparked with blue and crashed into another guys face and I heard bone crack as he cried out dropping to his knees holding his face I knocked him flying and out cold with thunder shockwave before jumping up with my static thrusters in my palms as I sensed more boys coming to attack from behind. I did one backflip to increase my height as I glowered with masses of building electricity spiralling over my body as I fell to the ground in a crouch.

As I landed the ground beneath my hands and feet caved slightly as thunder boomed and a blue shockwave spread out around me catching all of my aggressors and throwing them back to the ground, some were just crying in pain while a few more had been knocked out as I stood up with sparks dancing eagerly around my body. I looked around the room with eyes of dark lightning.

"Try that shit again," I whisper deathly quiet, but they can all hear. "Or you come near my Shortcake or any of my girls with bad intentions again, I'll burn your flesh off before leaving you to die in a pit of salt." I was pleased with all of the flinches, and glad they understood how painful their deaths would actually be. "Come along Shortcake," I say as I allow my eyes to soften as I reach out my left hand, she's quick to except as she looks at me in admiration.

I'm quick to gesture for my fellow first year girls to go upstairs first before following up behind them and leaving the other Slytherin's to the mess. They won't attack me again in a hurry, and I'm certain they won't hurt my Shortcake.


	6. My Tour Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne POV

I frown as I slowly wake and pull my watch from my bedside table in my dorm room. It's only seven thirty and Sunday. I'm glad the first of September fell on a Saturday this year as it leaves me a day to get used to being back at school.

I notice that Blaize and Tracy are still sleeping, making good use of this free day. I sigh as I quietly slid out of bed only wearing some blue shorts and a tee shirt (well I'm wearing underwear too). I'm not really sure what to do so I decide that I'll go and see whether Lady Lightning is awake yet. Yesterday even after kissing her foot I was unsure whether she really has the power for me to feel free to obey, but after her 'demonstration' I saw she not only has the power but the skill too.

I'm now one hundred percent certain, and I'll bow before her and kiss her feet all she wants to have her protection, and friendship, after all she is quite fun to be around. She kind of excites me, and after watching her fight last night I had almost wet myself with want… a want to be closer to this beautiful menace to society… this destructive yet intelligent force of unstoppable chaos.

I let a small smile onto my lips before shaking my head clear. I thought about getting some robes but figured its only two floors down to the first years and there's nowhere either of us needs to be so I quietly crept out of my dorm and down the stairs. I don't hear anyone about as I arrive at the first year girls dorm and quietly open the door before sliding in.

I spot Lightning straightaway as she is sharing a bed with Tabitha, and all of the bed hangings are tied open so I can see all of the first years. Lightning was awake with Tabitha curled up into her and stroking the adorable first years mess of black locks and gestured for me to go over and sit beside her on the bed, which I did.

"What brings you here at this wee hour?" she asked me in a quiet, soothing and gentle voice.

I looked down at the bed sheets with a shrug. "I-I woke up early and I can never get back to sleep," I replied truthfully. "I was hoping you were up since neither Blaize nor Tracy are up yet and from past experiences won't be for a while yet."

"I see…" she replied with an amused smile. "If you wouldn't mind I would be very grateful for a tour of the castle and grounds."

"Okay," I reply as I slip off the bed and watch Lightning carefully pull Tabitha from her embrace and slipped a pillow into the girls arms before pulling back the covers revealing both girls smooth naked bodies, and I'm certain my cheeks had never been as red before and I quickly looked away.

However, she slid up next to me on her knees and forced me effortlessly to look at her, and she lent in kissing my nose, causing me to shiver delightfully, before pulling the covers back over Tabitha and climbing off the bed. I couldn't help but look at her fit, lightly toned body as she stood in front of me unashamedly.

"Well I'm getting the grand tour, I believe we should clean up and get dressed first, so you head back to your dorm and I'll meet you in the common room in about forty minutes, okay?" she asked me while moving her soft smooth body in such small ways that I was almost hypnotised by her beauty.

"Y-yes, Lady Lightning," I answer breathlessly as I stand to leave but quickly turn to her and drop to my knees in a bow and put my lips to each foot, lingering a little longer than needed and ignore the pleasant shiver as a few salty beads traverse passed my lips and onto my tongue before standing and hurrying out of the room barely able to believe I had kissed her feet while she's naked without prompting and enjoying the weird butterflies in my stomach feeling.

I could feel my heart pounding even more than ever as I came down from my dorm with my hair done up and wearing a skirt and tee under some of my nicest silk robes. I had realised quite fast into my shower that a cool temperature was the best to calm me down after my morning encounter. I'm certain Death Eaters had never felt excited to be around their master as I do being around mine, but I keep my expression as calm and indifferent as I can. I don't want her to think I'm too eager, it might put her off, and I want her to enjoy my company not feel nervous or uncomfortable around me.

It was a surprise (pleasant surprise) to see Lightning had beaten me to the common room and I couldn't help but stares at the beauty. Her copper/pink/blonde hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue and black chequered skirt that only hung halfway down her thighs unlike mine as it was to my knees and my robes to my ankles. Her black top hugged her perfect figure nicely without an upper back or any sleeves as the collar wrapped neatly around her neck. She wore some small blue boots with metal plates around the edges and on the tongue, and dark blue fingerless gloves also with lighter metal plating.

She was simply stunning and I'm certain the only bit of makeup she's wearing is lip-gloss, and I gulp as I look at her shiny lips wondering what flavour a goddess like Lightning would enjoy best. I had just bowed my greeting with a small smile when something made me stop.

"Daph what are you doing up already?" she asked from behind. I groaned as another blonde girl (younger) stood behind me with her darker blue eyes looking between me and Lightning in bewilderment, and wearing her school uniform. "Hey Daph are you going somewhere with Miss. Lightning?" she asked in confusion.

I sighed and was about to reply when Lightning beat me to it. "Yes, Daphne said she'll show me around while we're both up so early… you are?"

"Oh," she replied shrugging sheepishly. "I'm Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. I'm in second year."

"And why are you up so early?" I asked her suspiciously.

She gave us a sheepish smile. "Nothing much," she shrugged. "I just have a meeting at Music Club. They're probably going to try some other lame excuse to throw me out."

"I guess you're the only Slytherin in that club?" Lightning asked laughingly.

"Yeah," she agreed rolling her eyes. "Last year they tried stopping me from joining because I'm a Slytherin. I think I only stay in the club now just to bug them because I can sing better than anyone else out of all of them."

"Well you stay at it babe and I'm sure you'll piss the bitches off some more," Lightning said seemingly brightening my sisters mood.

"Okay, thanks," she said as she rushed to the door. "Thanks Miss. Lightning and enjoy your morning date with my sister but remember she isn't always so cold," she said making my cheeks feel like they're on fire as she exited the common room.

Lightning however laughed and took my hand. I felt my heart speed up painfully in my chest as she pulled me out into the corridor with her. "Don't be embarrassed sweetness," she said with a crooked smile that melted the ice within my heart instantly. "So where to first?" she asked as we began walking.

I wasn't so sure. "Umm… I think we could start in the Entrance Hall, we can see the lake from there, and then work our way around the school and arrive back at the Entrance Hall by lunch time."

"That sound's brilliant Daphne," she agreed with a smile. "I just hope Shortcake manages to get on okay."

"I think Blaize and Tracy will know to help her out," I told her certain they will.

Lightning nodded with a smile as we walked hand in hand in comfortable silence to the Entrance Hall, which wasn't a very long trip at all as we look out of the doors into the cool morning fog but we could both clearly see the dead squid on the lake as we walked outside.

"Hey, Daph, there are some people over there by the octopus I killed," Lightning commented and as we got closer to the lake I too noticed the figures.

"T-they're merpeople," I said in surprise. "I think I heard that they live in the lake."

"Wow, cool," she chimed. "They look so different than from books and TV. Hey that girl one is sooo cute," she added as I saw a female look to us with a smile and wave, but I realised she's only waving because Lightning is. "So where next?" she asked as the eager merfolk began dragging the giant squid away (probably for food).

"Umm…" I thought for a moment. "Well how about the Quidditch Stadium while it's still quiet and no one will be using it. I quite enjoy watching it as I'm not much of a flyer. You know about Quidditch don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, Ginny loves it," she replied. "Though I must admit it looks more fun to play than watch," she finished as she and the mergirl waved bye to each other and I led her by the hand around the side of the castle.

"You're not cold are you?" I ask as I realise I'm a bit cold and I'm wearing a robe, she's not.

She shakes her head. "No thank you for asking," she replied. "If you hadn't noticed my skins cooler than normal anyway as my body runs cooler so I don't really have problems with heat or cold. Though, I've never been to a desert or the North Pole, so I might find those places unpleasant."

I smiled slightly at that as we were passing a small hut a giant of a man stepped out with a big grey boarhound on his heels. "Hello there Morgana," he greeted with a wave. "Are you getting a tour?" he asked.

"I sure am Lard-ass," she replied and I couldn't hold in the snort of humour but Hagrid didn't seem to react so I'm guessing he's gotten used to his nickname. "Can't stop and chat, we're on our way to see the Quidditch Stadium."

"Err, okay, bye," he replied as we continued on our way.

I smiled a little more. "Lard-ass? I think you're the only person in school with the guts to be so openly rude to a teacher."

"Oh yeah," she replied with a shrug. "I can't be sure but I think Dumbledore mentioned something about Lard-ass taking over something to do with animals."

"Magical Creature Class," I told her as we arrived at the stadium and she looked less impressed than I had thought she would.

"It isn't as big as I thought it would be," she said as she led me into the stadium and I was just as surprised as her to see Gryffindor's Quidditch team flying around practising. "Wow, Gryffindor are really devoted to playing this game if they get up this early on a Sunday."

"Well they have to get that extra practice," I told her. "Especially after Malfoy, the blonde boy you beat up on the train yesterday, bought Slytherin Quidditch team some top of the line racing brooms… Nimbus two thousand and one's."

"Wow," she said shaking her head in distaste. "Why kind of looser buys their way onto a sporting team?"

"Well he does," interrupted one of the Weasley twins as they had spotted us and flown over.

"Yea," his twin agreed with a shrug. "But we have to make good with what we've got. Hopefully we'll get a decent Seeker at tryouts."

"By the way awesome what you did to Snape yesterday."

"Scary, but awesome," laughed the other. "Anyway, our beloved Captain asked us to come over here and tell you both to leave as he doesn't want his 'plays' stolen by 'Snakes'."

"He was too afraid to come himself."

"Tried to get one of the girls to come over."

"He seems to think you wouldn't hurt another girl."

"The girls seem to think otherwise."

"O-okay," Lightning said rolling her eyes. "Whatever, we weren't going to stay long anyway; Daphne here is showing me the main spots on campus."

"Well see ya; don't forget to visit club rooms. Heck, some clubs are meeting today like us," one said as we left them be and soon returned to the castle. I was pleased that not once did she let my hand go as I showed her around.

I walked her by all of the classrooms she will no doubt have to use before we headed towards the club rooms, and just entered the corridor when we heard a loud commotion coming from one of the larger rooms so we hurried to see what was going on and I felt a little concerned as its Music Club and my little sister will be in there.

We open the door and get a shock as Ginny Weasley had two Gryffindor boys pinned painfully to the far side wall with her wand while she had another begging her as she had him on the floor with her knee in his back and arm bent back and practically touching the base of his neck as he cried and whimpered in what I will assume is agony.

However, that wasn't all, two Gryffindor girls were unconscious, and two Ravenclaw boys were bound and gagged struggling while my sister was kicking them. The rest of the class had looked ready to join in the fight when we turned up and interrupted.

"That's my girl," Lightning said praising Ginny but she didn't let me go to join in. "Just how I taught you, take no prisoners," she chuckled as a spark ran round the left side of her face startling them. "Now if I may ask, what the hell is going on so I know the reason that I'm beating you up for daring to attack my Ginevra, and my Daphne's sister?"

None of them answered but Astoria seemed only too eager. "Miss. Lightning they had this stupid meeting today with the sole purpose of bullying me out of Music Club, but when I still wouldn't leave and they attacked me, but Ginny shielded me and went on flinging magic at them and stuff and I was just joining in," she waved her wand to prove her point and pointed to the girls she probably stunned.

"I see," she replied taking a step in and looking around at the mess with broken instruments. "Music is not about who you are but an art anyone and everyone has a right to enjoy so what gives you shit-fuckers the right to attack someone just because you don't want her here based on what Hogwarts house she's in. That is predigest, and this vicious attack could be considered a hate crime you filthy wastes of space."

"But she's only a filthy…" what the boy was about to finish went unsaid as a pulse of electricity engulfed him and he cried out in both pain and shock as he was lifted at speed off his feet and crashed into the ceiling, stuck.

"You pricks aren't even worth the energy," she muttered rolling her eyes. "You dipshits are all fucking brainwashed. Come on Gin, Astoria; let's get the fuck out of here. Who would want to stay in a club with a bunch of talentless dumb fucks like them anyway?"

She then turned and pulled me out with her with my Sister and Ginny quickly following after, and I hear a cry and thud as Lightning clicked her free fingers, and Ginny and my sister snickered. "They should start a hate crime club and leave Music Club alone," Lightning said amusedly after a few moments. "But then people like Malfoy will want in but he's their hate victim while they're his, I'm not sure it wouldn't end them all murdering each other."

"GOOD!" Ginny and Astoria called out together before turning to each other and bursting out into giggles while I roll my eyes at their childishness.

"Maybe if you and I get another chance Daphne we can go on a morning picnic for a date or something next time," Lightning suddenly said smirking at me while I blushed but didn't deny I liked the idea. "That way we can hide and enjoy some trouble free time."

"Hey, no fair, I wanna picnic with you too," Ginny winged childishly but I can sense the tease in her tone.

Lightning just stuck her tongue out with a little bit of blue static on the tip for a moment. "Don't lie Gin-baby, I know it's my tongue you really want."

"Well that too," she admitted sheepishly.

"What would you want Miss. Lightning's tongue for?" Astoria asked in bewilderment, but I'm curious too.

Ginny snickered. "The things she can do will make you both go wild."

"Huh, how come…" Astoria began as we entered the Entrance Hall only to come across Ronald Weasley and his Gryffindor idiots. They're the worse Slytherin haters in the school.

"GINNY!" Weasley roared out in horror upon noticing us. Of course his loud proclamation drew the attention of others as Ginny glared at him in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing with filthy evil Slytherin's and a bitch that attacks teachers?"

I didn't have to have a gift to see the boy was well and truly getting a pounding however I was surprised to see Lightning hadn't seemed to be paying attention before she looked at him oddly. "Huh? Did you guys hear something?" she asked as she looked to us. "It kind of sounded like an insignificant nobody who shall forever be a nobody, with no brain, no heart, and no soul who blindly follows others ideals and thoughts like a puppet. A badly made, ugly tramp of a puppet but a puppet not the less."

"Oh, yes I totally agree," nodded Ginny as she caught on and seeing Weasley's face this red and contorted in rage was just icing. "If only the voice would learn that we neither care for nor want its opinions of bull it does not understand."

"Yeah, it should also realised that insulting Miss. Lightning can be hazardous to one's health," continued Astoria, amused. "But as once before stated it is very stupid."

"Shut up making fun of me!" he shouted out as he raised his fist to attack. However, he didn't get the chance as he glowed red suddenly and fell to the ground unconscious with his twin brothers behind, one just putting his wand away.

"I seriously have to wonder about him," one said shaking his head. "I believe he thinks that because he's a Gryffindor nobody can beat the snot out of him."

"Yea," his twin replied sadly. "Well at least we saved his…" he trailed off with wide eyes and we all looked to see Lightning kicking Weasley over and over towards the Entrance Hall doors, and punted him down the steps outside before rising her hands either side towards the doors with streams of power the doors slammed shuts, she brushed her hands in satisfaction.

"What?" she asked as she turned back to us. I hadn't even noticed she had let go of my hand until I looked down to see the smaller hand of a grinning first year girl, Tabitha. I hadn't even noticed her or Blaize and Tracy behind us on the verge of breaking down in a fit of laughter. I just rolled my eyes slightly amused. Though I have to admit the Weasley twin's expressions are totally hilarious.

It seems nobody gets out of punishment from our beautiful Lightning I believe as I held little Tabitha's hand just that bit firmer as I'm already missing Lightning soft, cool fingers.


	7. Hogwarts Adventure Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha (Shortcake) POV

"First day of classes!" I chimed out cheerily as I skipped into the Great Hall wearing my school uniform and robes ahead of Blaize, Tracy, and Daphne as they were nice enough to walk with me and the other first year girls to breakfast so we don't lose our way.

My fellow first year girls are quite embarrassed with me but they're quite nice I figure… and the girls keep giving me embarrassed, questioning looks. I know why, it's because they watched me and Lightning doing some really nice but naughty things the other night. I think they probably liked watching us or they would have hid under their c overs instead of embarrassing me by staring, transfixed.

However, I have to find Lightning as she promised we can travel to and from classes together today, but she spent the night with Miss. Luna to help her punish some mean girls somehow, and told me to meet her at the Ravenclaw table.

I quickly spot her as she gestures a seat next to her, and I rush over and quickly take it and grab some toast. I smile at her as she wears her Slytherin uniform to as she sat next to Luna who was wearing her Ravenclaw uniform. I greet them cheerily as I bite into my toast and notice a girl with brown hair sitting opposite. Not only does she look very uncomfortable and in pain but she has bruises on her face.

The brown haired girl is eating quietly I notice with a blonde and red head either side of her in similar states, though I think they're more jumpy than the brown haired girl. So these must be the mean girls Lightning helped Miss. Luna sort out.

"Cassandra!" Lightning suddenly demanded and opened her mouth. The brown haired girl startled and was quick to move while the other two just kept their heads down.

Cassandra picked up a chocolate cereal bar and placed some in Lightning's mouth but Lightning pulled back with a glare. "Don't be stupid," she reprimanded. "Break it, and then feed me," she ordered and the girl nodded frantically and did just that and began feeding Lightning whenever her mouth was empty to the girls growing humiliation and fear.

At the end of breakfast after Cassandra had fed both Miss. Lightning and Miss. Luna, Lightning stood smiling at me. "Shall we get to class," she said showing me two class schedules she had gotten. I don't know how as I saw Flitwick giving them to his house but not me or Lightning and our head of house Snape looked as if he would rather not come over.

"Ok," I agree as I get up and take the schedule she gives me. "Bye Miss. Luna," I say as I follow after her.

"Let's go girl!" Luna demanded as we were leaving and the brown haired girl whimpered like a misbehaving puppy as she got up and followed but I saw Luna glare at the other two girls. "Don't you forget your duties now? You should think yourself lucky Cassy that you're only my new pet."

I held in a giggle at having a pretty girl for a pet and wonder whether I can have one when I'm older. I'll have to remember to ask Miss. Lightning.

"Let's see," she muttered as she looked at the schedule. "Okay, we have transfiguration first thing followed by charms, defence against the dark arts, and potions… wow look, we have flying lessons on Saturday, it'll be so cool."

I look at my schedule too and smile as it does indeed say we have flying lessons and I can't wait. "We'll have lots of fun Saturday then, right Miss… Mistress Lightning."

She looked at me with a huge grin. "Sure thing Shortcake," she replied as she led us into a classroom and I couldn't help but smile wider as I really like the way she uses the silly nickname for me.

We take a seat up front where a tabby cat sat as still as a statue on the teacher's desk as other Slytherin first years and Ravenclaw first years joined us in the class. "I-I hope I do well, I didn't practice anything yesterday. Do you think I should have?" I ask her feeling a little worried.

"No babes," she answers me rolling her eyes. "After all it was your first day here, no need to try too much right now unless it's really cool and worth the bother."

I nod my head as the last few students take seats and the cat startled the whole class as it leapt from its desk perch and changed into Professor McGonagall. The class paused for a moment before applauding, even Lightning seemed impressed.

"That was so fucking awesome, Professor!" she actually cried out with that odd spark of madness in her eyes. "How did you do it? I want to be able to turn into a cool animal too."

"Miss. Potter," the teacher reprimanded. "Although I praise your enthusiasm we do not appreciate your use of foul language," she cleared her throat. "As for the how, this is fifth year magic, and the cat is my animagus form. Now we shall be dealing with transfiguration using your wand. However, I shall be discussing the theory behind the act before I shall give you each a matchstick that you shall turn into a needle."

I was surprisingly paying less attention than Lightning as the teacher rambled on about something that went way over my head, and Lightning was eagerly searching her book. I have no doubt she's looking up animagus and doesn't care what the teacher says.

We had roughly twenty minutes to go when we were finally given our matchsticks. I pulled out my wand, but when Lightning pulled hers from her sleeve my jaw dropped open at how much cooler hers looks to mine. It's not fair.

"How come you're wand looks like that?" I asked the reasonable question.

She just shrugged. "It's how it came, but I hear you can modify wands if you want at this shop that does stuff like that, watches and jewellery if you want yours to look better than just brown."

"Cool, I'll find it when I next go to Diagon Alley," I answered already imagining what kind of cool mods I can make to my wand as I got underway trying to turn my matchstick into a needle.

I wasn't as good at it as Lightning but she was nice enough to help me get it right and I couldn't help but cheer. However, we got ours done first and the teacher saw we did but some Ravenclaw first year got points and she barely did as good as me and certainly didn't get Lightning's perfect results. I was going to ask the Professor why she would do that but as my arm went up Lightning stopped me and shook her head with a shrug.

"It's bound to happen Shortcake," she told me not caring to keep her voice down. "After all Gryffindor's like Professor McGonagall obviously like bullying Slytherin's because they like to see their families die by continuing such a vicious circle. They aren't really the good guys because they are essentially the reason for Voldemort's being."

I watched as McGonagall actually looked a little shameful as she flinched and Lightning put her arm around me and gave me a one armed hug for comfort. I had earned the right to some house points after all.

0oo00oo0

After morning break Lightning and I led all of the sheep we had accumulated in the form of the other Slytherin first year girls to Charms. It turned out that this jerk named Ronald Weasley had been chasing them with his friends trying to score some hexes but his friends all backed off when they saw who they were running too, but Ronald didn't seem to see a threat, though his sister, Miss. Ginny looked amused and eagerly awaited the results.

Does he have such a bad memory that he doesn't remember the day before? Let's just say Ronald ran off crying as blood poured from his nose and our dorm-mates stayed with us throughout break. I'm just happy they're all addressing her with the proper respect that she deserves. I just have to wonder what happened to the boys. They probably ran off and left the girls to fend for themselves like the cowards they no doubt are.

Charms class wasn't that bad I suppose, though the tiny Professor did ramble on and on about his subject. It sounded more fun than transfiguration. He wanted us to levitate a feather off of our desks and I looked around as all of the Slytherin girls were around us and we were once again with Ravenclaw's.

Lightning this time seemed especially gifted in this subject as she got the spell first try, levitating her feather up to the ceiling and back again. I was surprised Flitwick gave her one house point though Lightning seemed not to care and was helping me with mine. However, I was again annoyed because when a Ravenclaw got the charm right he gave him five house points.

I only kept my cool and didn't speak out and lose us points when Lightning lovingly stroked my cheek and giving me a calm smile. I just sighed at the injustice and she chuckled.

"Do not bare the favouritism any bother Shortcake," she said once again loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't think some stupid house points are worth the bother. The greatest prize you can receive in this class sweetie is leaning spells and getting your education. House points are a waste of our bother. They're just a means for us to gloat and say we're better, but I would rather not waste my time trying to prove what I already know, understand Shortcake?"

I nod my head with a proud smile of agreement and witness my fellow dorm mates nodding along too, and Flitwick has the decency to look ashamed. I realise Lightning can be so insightful when she's not pounding some mean jerk into pulp.

0oo00oo0

"How did you get all of this stuff sent here from the house elves?" asked Miss. Ginny in awe as we sat outside for lunch in a secluded caught yard with a huge blanket stacked with enough food for fifty and still room for me, all of my dorm mates and the older girls to sit and eat.

Lightning shrugged. "Let's just say your twin brothers are down one secret," she replies sticking her tongue out.

I giggle as I watch but then my attention is turned to Luna as she was lying with her head comfortably in Cassandra's lap as the brown haired girl carefully fed herself and Luna, but the other two aren't here. I also noted that Cassandra is now wearing a thick black leather collar with a silver bird with electric volts around it name tag that I'm sure says she belongs to Luna but I can't be certain. Also I realised Cassandra doesn't seem as reluctant anymore and seems content even though she's blushing brightly at her humiliation.

"Damn, I bet it was a good one too," she answered as she flopped back with a dramatic sigh. "I wish I was as evil as you. I bet it was a very sneaky discovery. What was it anyway?" she finally asked eagerly sitting up again as she grabbed a sandwich.

Lightning laughed. "I can't tell you babes… you'll have to find out for yourself. It's more fun that way," she said as she looked up to the bright sky and high tower of the school. "I'm going to jump off of that later… wait which is the tallest tower."

"Y-you can d-do that Mistress," one of our dorm mates butted in worriedly, an oriental girl not much taller than me as I'm the smallest first year in school. "You might h-hurt yourself."

Lightning just laughed rolling her eyes. "Don't be silly," she retorted taking the Asian girls fingers gently between hers. "I could jump from the top of the Empire State Building and land on my feet without breaking a bone, but I mean to glide down using my power. You know the one I used on my hands to float in the common room before the shockwave knocked them all down. I call them static thrusters and I can use it to glide."

"Whoa, that's so cool," I couldn't help but cry out. "I wish I could, but I won't be able to do anything cool like flying until broom lessons."

"You'll love flying Tabs," Ginny said with a wide grin. "It's so much fun. Perhaps you'll learn to play Quidditch. It's more fun to play but it's still kind of fun screaming at players or the ref for being stupid while watching games too."

I giggle as we continue lunch and all end up lounging around on the blanket in the sun after these odd little creatures called house elves came and took all of our scraps away.

0oo00oo0

Lightning, my dorm mates and I made it to Professor Lupin's class in no time and he greeted everyone with a smile. I felt sorry for the poor guy. He's obviously been on hard times as he looks older than I think he is, and haggard wearing tatty clothes.

He begins his class by giving us a surprisingly short lecture on curses, hexes, and jinxes. He also said that if you are going to learn to curse someone that you should be intelligent enough to learn how to reverse your spells. I think the teachers pretty smart to tell us this as I have a feeling all of the previous defence teachers weren't as cleaver to give such facts as McGonagall never mentioned anything like it and I'm sure some silly little hex isn't as bad as transfiguring someone.

Next up he showed us a Dark Fairy and let us go up front to see her in her cage up close (as it's hard to see her properly from our desks). I was eager to see a real magical creature, a dark one but Lightning and I were sitting at the very back of the class so we may get picked last.

Yep, I was correct as he called us up and Lightning led the way. Lupin smiled at Lightning as she stopped and stared at him for a few moments before turning to the fairy.

She was light grey with soft and smooth looking skin with dark grey nearly black hair to her shoulders and standing about nine to ten inches tall (maybe more as I'm not too good of a judge). Her eyes are navy blue and her white teeth fanged. She was wearing a green and red dress expertly made from what looked like rose bush. She wasn't wearing any shoes o9n her tiny feet, and if she were human I would say she's a beautiful fifteen, sixteen year old girl. Coming out of the back of her dress is a soft fluffy grey/black tail and delicate looking bat like wings with really thin dark fur covering them.

"Hi there," Lightning said as she bent lower to get a better look and I was not as surprised as I should have been to see the little thing move back looking scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she continued as she reached for the latch on the cage.

"No don't she's a dark creature!" Lupin cried out in alarm. "She'll cause mayhem, that cage is designed to supress her abilities."

Lightning just looked at him and glared. "Get bent," was all she said as she popped the catch and opened the little door before putting her hand in and gently grabbing the tiny creature and pulling her out. Lightning carefully adjusted the fairy until she was whimpering on her hands looking up, alarmed.

"It's okay sugar, I'm not going to hurt you," Lightning said sincerely. "I know you're not a horrid monster." I was surprised that the fairy wiped her eyes of tears on her arm sniffling a little as she looked up in hope. "Don't you worry babes, you stick with me and I'll set you free later okay?"

The fairy nodded eagerly as Lightning just lifted her and placed her comfortably on her head smirking at Lupin. "It isn't nice to judge based on appearances. If it was, I would judge you as a fur ball in disguise."

I didn't have a clue what she meant by those last few words but by Lupin's paled cheeks he sure does.

0oo00oo0

I still blushed after Lightning and I set Saydi (the name Lightning gave the fairy) free as my mistress got the sweet little thing to take off her clothes. Though, she didn't hesitate. Lightning had been curious to see her naked and figured afternoon break was as good a time as any. After Lightning had felt the creature up a little and I think made her cum she redressed and gave us each a kiss on the cheek before flying off into the forbidden forest.

It's a good job we set Saydi free so soon as this Snape guy has an aura of evil, selfish git. I hate him and he was glaring at me and Lightning with utter loathing. However, it made me nervous Lightning had just nonchalant sat down at the back without a care. (If I hadn't known any better I would think she hadn't noticed).

He also went into a speech, though I'll admit it was short and to the point he did pretty much insult us and claim he could teach us potions on immortality, fame, and fortune. This guy is obviously a joke as questions about that were asked by me and other Muggle-born's during our initiation into the Magical-world. The woman had laughed at me asking whether she would be this old and have such a pitiful job if they could do stuff like that.

After his speech he turned to Lightning with a sneer. "Potter!" he spat such hate I flinched but she just yawned and looked at him questioningly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lightning looked up at him in surprise with a frown of thought. "Umm… I don't know but I'm sure if you do your job right I'll soon find out."

Snape ground his teeth angrily. "It's Draught of Living Dead," he spoke harshly. "And ten points from… Gryffindor for your cheek."

"But I'm a Slytherin today," she retorted tugging on the Slytherin crest on her robe to prove her point.

"I don't care," he hissed outraged but she just shrugged with a sigh, at least none of the other teachers took points from us. "Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he demanded.

"Umm…" she looked so cute thinking so hard she really is trying and Snape's not making it any easier, at least only the boys (Slytherin) are stupid enough to snicker. The Gryffindor first years looked horrified of annoying him that they couldn't laugh even if they weren't afraid of Lightning. "Perhaps the local… the nearest ASDA, Sainsbury's or Tesco might sell them, they seem to sell practically everything else," she suggested and I swear a few Gryffindor's laughed behind their hands, and I'm not sure whether she is joking or being serious.

He snorted. "No Potter not in a Muggle shop," he retorted smugly. "In the stomach of a goat, and can cure most poisons, another ten points from Gryffindor for being an idiot." I'm surprised he hasn't been stuck to the ceiling yet, but thinking of his question I wouldn't be surprised if Lightning was just as right because I'm certain people would sell them in their shops, after all they wouldn't expect everyone to kill a goat themselves when they need one.

"Now Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he asked smugly.

However, Lightning looked up at him with a small smirk. "They're both the same species of buttercup," she said proudly.

"Incorrect…" he said the word but trailed off to a shocked whisper.

"Its proper name is Aconite, but it goes by others too," she continued smugly while he ground his teeth and it was hard not to laugh as she just drained all of his scary away with her uncaring attitude towards his class, and the fact she answered a question that might not even be in the textbook was amazing and fun to watch.

"Oh, my mistake," he spat out after a few moments. "You do know something after all, well five points to Slytherin."

That almost made me crack up but Lightning grabbed my wrist in warning and I managed to hold it as instructions appeared on the bored and he expected first years to just get on with it without any help from him, the 'teacher', what a lazy jerk.

0oo00oo0

"Mistress, why did you let him get away with that?" I asked after class and we were just exiting the creepy dungeons.

She just smirked. "Because it pisses him off even more that I didn't retaliate. Fucks like him want you to jump to their bait. They want a negative response to validate their lives. If I don't react to such petty bull shit then it pisses him off more. Though, I did have this odd urge to smash my cauldron over the lazy fuckers head when he didn't even do his job."

I nodded with a smile. "I thought you had gotten stupid or something, but when you answered his last question and he gave Slytherin points when he was taking them from Gryffindor I didn't imagine I would have been able to not laugh."

"You shouldn't mess with Snape," a girl interrupted, and we looked to see a girl in Slytherin robes with cold silver eyes and long black hair down to her butt, and I believe she's a sixteen years old, sixth year with very pale skin. She is very pretty and has a calm aura about her as her eyes lock hungrily with Lightning's.

"And why would that be?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just let a small smile form. "Snape is an annoying whinger. I have no doubt my Lady Lightning that he is complaining about you to Dumbledore right now and he'll only continue, especially after you trounced him yesterday with little effort. It makes more sense to just beat him up, at least that way he'll be out for a few days. Do you not understand how annoying he'll be in my NEWT class tomorrow morning? It will be unbearable and I already regret getting an O in my OWL exam because my stupid parents pushed me into…" she trailed off seeming to pretend that she hadn't started ranting.

"So you're just being selfish because you have him next," I demand glaring at her.

She just shrugged. "Hey, she can tell the jerk where to shove off as she has the power to back up her words, I do not."

"So do you like what you see?" I was surprised when Lightning asked this gesturing to herself.

The other girl's eyes roamed her up and down. "Very much so. The last girl I had was a Ravenclaw but she's left school about a year ago and goes to Auror Academy. It leaves me feeling a little needy, and I don't mind sharing."

"And your name is?" Lightning asked with a smirk.

"Elizabeth Jennings," she answered with a smirk. "But you my Empress may call me Lizzy."

Lightning smirked. "Come to the first year dorm tonight," she said and I saw the older girls eyes light up in excitement. "If they say no, it means no, understand?" she demanded.

Her eyes widened. "Of course my master," she agreed. "I would never force another girl into anything that she doesn't want. Plus I don't want to die."

I found out from Miss. Lizzy at a later date that she wasn't there to tell Lightning to not bug Snape but to get a lock on Lightning as she had already half suspected, but Lightning picked up her blatant want and took much more talking from her hands.

0oo00oo0

I smile with excitement as its Saturday morning and Lightning, my dorm mates and I had arrive in a large part of grassland outside beside the castle with all of the first years from school with a bunch of old school brooms. I would have thought they would have bought new ones by now for safety reasons if not any other.

"Okay boys and girls," the flying teacher Madam Hooch said with a no nonsense tone. "I want you to stand to the left of your brooms and put your right hand over it and say UP!" she said and commanded the last, her broom shot up into her hand to our awe. "OK, now you try it."

"UP!" I yelled but my broom just bounced a little to my annoyance. I looked around to see only a few had managed it and brooms were just bouncing around when I looked to see Lightning just staring at her broom in thought before clicking her fingers creating one spark. I startled as her broom shot into her hand like an obedient dog.

I then watched as she grinned and dropped the broom to the ground before whistling and the broom once again shot up but hovered by her hand before she took it. "There is no need to show off Miss. Potter," Hooch said as she looked over though even she looked impressed.

"I think you need to be more forceful," Lightning told me as she ignored the teacher to help me. "Just like Luna is with Cassy. Cassy responds more eagerly the more controlling Luna is."

I nod my head. "Okay," I say taking a deep breath as my hand hovers over the broom. "UP!" I command and straightaway the broom is in my hand and I beam at Lightning as she strokes my hair.

"How Miss. Lightning?" my oriental Asian (I think Japanese but I can't be one hundred percent correct) friend Garnet asked shyly from Lightning's other side pushing her long silky black hair from her dark eyes.

Lightning grinned. "You have to be more assertive. You are its boss so you tell it what to do, okay?"

Garnet nodded nervously with a deep breath. "Up!" she called out and almost dropped the broom as it crashed into her hand fast with Lightning and I laughing as she blushed.

"Okay now class," Hooch spoke crisply. "I want you to mount your brooms, yes… yes like that and hold on firmly. Okay on the count of three I want you to gently kick off and hover before touching back down… one… two… three!" she called out and I was about to go when Garnet screamed as she shot off into the air weaving all over the place.

"Girl, girl, get back down here," Hooch called angrily but it was no good as poor Garnet was terrified and all over the place bound to fall and hurt herself at any moment.

I turned to see Lightning but as I did my eyes widened to see her zoom into the air like a pro (ignoring Hooch) after Garnet as she suddenly slipped from her broom just as Lightning reached her height of well I don't know but it looks really high. However, Lightning dives down after her on the broom and catches her arm before they reached half way and flung her on back where she clung on to Lightning for dear life.

But then Lightning dived down and reached out catching something barely before it hit the ground and pulling up before carefully flying over and letting Garnet shakily off. She held up a little silver necklace with a crystal snake on it and Garnet quickly took it throwing her arms around Lightning and crying.

Hooch was just about to angrily reprimand them when someone else interrupted. "Miss. Potter!" McGonagall called in reprimand, Garnet pulled back from her hug with teary eyes and I was quick to take over hugging duties. "Why in all my years I've never…" she trailed off at a loss for words but I'm certain I saw some weird glint in her eyes. "Please follow me Miss. Potter; we should talk about this reckless behaviour somewhere more private."


	8. Girls Fright Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise POV

Halloween? What a stupid holiday, and a bloody feast to celebrate. I would certainly not be here dressed as a vampire if it weren't for Lady Lightning leading us all into the Great Hall looking beyond delicious in her tight leather low cut trousers and deep red form hugging top that wrapped around her neck exposing her beautiful arms and back as well as tummy, with black platformed high heeled toeless boots showing off her crimson toenails to match her crimson pointed, sharp fingernails, and her wand holster upside down on her left forearm holding her wand.

Her hair has got long black strands in it and her lips are painted crimson with some black outliner, and black and purple eye shadow, and on her hands some thin black fingerless gloves with crimson metal plates. She had on seven hoops all around her left ear with just two in her right earlobe, one with a silver cross to match the chain hanging around her neck. Her hair is slick and wet-look hanging free as she walked with a mesmerizing sway in her step… as we enter the great hall everything stops.

I know we don't look half as dark and menacing as she does but I think the effect is felt by all as others like Ginny and Tracy are vampires with fake fangs like me, and others like Daphne, Astoria and Elizabeth are dressed as cat demon (Daphne and Astoria), and a fox demon (Elizabeth), and wearing really tight leather outfits and they look less self-conscious than me. Luna was a slave master and Cassy her slave while all of the first year Slytherin girls were dressed as dark elves with their skin paled and fake pointy ears as they crowded round us.

"I'm still not sure what Lightning's came as," I mutter to Ginny.

She smiled. "That's easy Blaize," she answered. "She's came as our Dark Lady Lightning," she replied loud enough for others in the hall to hear and gasp.

Lightning just turned to me with a cruel grin as her eyes sparkled with electricity. "Aren't all of these other students being so unoriginal?" she asked slowly with a soft sharp edge to her words. "What is the point of being magical creatures if we don't even dress up for Halloween? They're always dressing as normal witches and wizards, so why do they not try something new for such a beautiful holiday."

She said no more as she walked in a straight line (with scared students jumping for cover out of her way) straight for one end of Hufflepuff's table and took a seat (nobody's going to stop her) so we sat all around her and she drew her wand and used some charms to pour us all drinks of blood red juice, (the hall still quiet and watching us) she lifted her glass in a salute which we all copied.

"To our conquest!" she proclaimed and we all mimicked in chant. "This corrupt world of politicians and filthy old men with Merlin envy shall fall to us, and I shall be forever your Dark Empress!" she finished as her fingers brushed Ginny's cheek before she drained her glass and we all mimicked her action.

I was startled as I heard giggling and we looked behind us to see Fred and George Weasley laughing as they saluted their own glasses. "Wish we thought of something as grand as this," one said.

The other nodded, amused. "Me too brother, me too," he answered laughingly as they drained their glasses.

The hall seemed to return to some semblance of normal after the twins ruined our fun, but I did catch Dumbledore's worried looks so that is something. The old man really thinks Lady Lightning wants to rule the Magical-world or something. Is he really that stupid? Only a complete fool would want to rule what they can easily manipulate as Dumbledore must know as anyone with half a brain should know that the old man pulls most strings.

"Mistress Lightning," Tabitha suddenly interrupted my thoughts as she slid in the gap between Lightning and me. "This party isn't very party like… where's the music and games?"

"I concede your point my Shortcake," she answered as her right hand gently cupped Tabitha's cheek before she leaned down to the blushing girl and allowed her lips to touch hers for only a moment before pulling back with Tabitha sighing in pleasure.

I could here a few urgent whispers about what a few people saw and my eyes flickered to the teachers to see that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had witnessed the exchange and looked both confused and worried, and rightfully so as Lightning is playing them for our entertainment.

"Then let us dance my Shortcake," she continued as she gracefully slid from her seat pulling the small girl with her but she resisted to my surprise.

"I-I can't dance."

"Then I shall teach you."

"C-can't I learn when there are not as many people to watch?"

Lightning smiled and nodded her head getting a relieved sigh as Tabitha reclaimed her seat. Lightning wasted no time in offering Ginny her hand and the red haired princess was only too happy to accept the invitation.

The Empress was gentle in leading Ginny to a spot of floor and I was wondering how the dance would look without music when I spotted Lightning wave her wand which somehow snuffed out half of the candles floating above them only leaving the duller ones inside the floating pumpkins (Jack-o-Lanterns), and a soft yet powerful tune started playing all around us.

The hall quietened in surprise as I watched Ginny and Lightning move with grace, Ginny's long black dress flowing around with their perfect movements. I could feel the heat settling between my legs as I watched with the rest of the hall.

Ginny's long black gloved arms wrapped loosely around Lightning's neck as Lightning's fingers were placed on Ginny's small waist as they spun and twisted in the large space at the front of the hall between the teachers table and students.

The music only seemed to egg them on as it got stronger and I feel a little jealous as I would never be able to move like them even without heels. I wish I could dance with Lightning and startle when Elizabeth (the oldest of our group) stood and offered me her hand with a grin.

I couldn't help myself as I looked at her sexy fox ears and tight red leather body suit equip with fluffy tail. I took her hand and allowed her to lead me on to the dance floor. I see Luna being led by Tracy as the music fades out of its tune and into a new one, more sensual and dark, creepy… (more Halloween).

I moved to the music taking the odd peek down my partner's cleavage and enjoying the feel of her great body against mine, chocolate and cream as Lightning had said once.

It had been a few minutes lost in our own world when I noticed other couples had gotten up and were dancing; and after a few more the tune changed again, faster this time, more energetic, some kind of jazz bands music I think so we started moving and having a great time.

I saw Lightning and Ginny collect our first year girls and bring them over to dance and mildly wonder what happened to the two central tables as they had disappeared.

The dancing and fun was going great until around eleven pm when that grumpy asshole caretaker Filtch (who doesn't like Lightning because she sent some volts up his pet cats butt).

"I-it's the Fat Lady's portrait," he cried out over the music as everyone had stopped to listen and I had been enjoying a dance with Lightning, she pulled me closer and my arms wrapped around her waist while I rest my cheek on her shoulder. "She was attacked, Sirius Black!" he cried out to some gasps of horror as muttered wonderings of how he got in were bound.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the music stopped and I heard Lightning mutter something about meddling out men playing with her enchantment but she didn't complain and it gained the old man everyone's attention.

"I'm afraid our lovely Halloween party…" he paused here. "Of course arranged in part by Miss. Potter and friends will have to cease as we may have an intruder within the school.

"Therefore, I believe it will be wise that you all spend the night here in the great hall for your protection," he finished off with a wave of his wand the remaining two tables disappeared and hundreds of sleeping bags appeared instead. "We will secure the hall; prefects are in charge until we return."

And with those last few words he left with the other teachers hot on his tail. "Alright everyone you heard the headmaster into bed now!" demanded Percy Weasley pompously but Lightning just ignored him and slipped from my arms. I almost missed Cassy Luna's 'servant' being slid into my arms in her place, and I would have missed it if I hadn't looked to her at that moment.

"Morgana what do you think you are doing?" Percy demanded as she walked swiftly to the teachers table.

"Living up to my namesake and not listening to dipshits," she retorted laughingly as she walked around the teachers table and we all watched as she picked up Dumbledore's chair, (more like throne) and brought it to the centre of the front of the hall on the raised platform the podium normally sits and slid into the chair crossing her legs at the ankle as she sat back smirking.

"Wow, me likey," she chimed.

Ginny then walked forward and curtsied to a kneeling position in front of her. "My Empress, what are your orders?" she asked without any fear or playfulness, in all seriousness.

"I wish for your brother Percy to bow down before me and apologise for daring to take such a superior tone with me," she replied in an almost bored voice as Cassy and I looked at each other before back to the scene we drew our wands and stepped forward with our other sisters but stayed as unnoticed as of yet.

Ginny bowed her head in respect. "Of course my Empress, I shall see to it that the fool shall do just that." Lightning just nodded as Ginny stood with a grin and turned to her brother. "You shall do as commanded or suffer the consequences!" she demanded as her wand was out from up her sleeve in an instant and pointing at him.

"Ginny stop this foolishness now and get into your sleeping bag…" he suddenly fell to the floor laughing hysterically as Ginny flicked her wand.

She held him under the tickle charm for a good minute before letting go. He was gasping from breath and I'm sure a little sore from moving about so much on the floor.

"Apologise!" she commanded heatedly. However, he just glared angrily at her and went for his wand but with a flick of hers his wand had soared through the air and another flick he burst out laughing just as she caught his wand.

I fired a charm tying a prefect up as he went for his wand while Cassy caught the Head Girl with a jelly legs tripping her following through with a sneezing curse so she'll have trouble countering the jelly legs.

Tracy caught one in a dancing legs and an eyebrow growing curse with the second getting struck by a stunner. Luna also took one down and he was attacked by a flock of canaries and disarmed. However, while all of this went on Percy was under the tickle charm for over three minutes before being let go and red faced gasping and gasping for air looking to actually be in pain. Who knew such a stupid charm could cause such an effect? Well apart from Ginny and Lightning?

"Stop it, what do you think you are doing?" Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley's bossy and somewhat annoying friend demanded. Though, I'm sure Weasley only put up with her because she'll do his homework, and she only does his homework because she won't have any 'friends' if she doesn't. I'm sure if she drops her panties to Lady Lightning and spreads her legs willingly she could make a nice part of our Covenant.

"Not until he apologises to our Empress!" Tabitha suddenly piped in sweetly as she was curled up on her knees sitting by Lightning's feet with an arm wrapped around one leg with her fingers caressing Lightning's soft leg, and Lightning stroking her hair lovingly, like a pet.

"I'm sorry Double O Seven but I don't have a white cat or even a rabbit substitute," Lightning suddenly said with a put on posh/royal English accent confusing most of us. "However, I do have my Shortcake, and quite honestly she is so much cuter."

"You are not funny you know?" she demanded as she went for her wand but it suddenly shot out of her hand to land at Lightning's feet where Tabitha's free hand took it, and Hermione was now bound by what looked like a long chain of daisies, and I started as a little Dark Fairy flew past before floating before Lightning and bowing in respect before taking the gestured place of Lightning's shoulder snuggling into her.

"Now brother, I believe you have something to say to my Empress, correct?" Ginny demanded glaring and he nodded frantically.

He scurried forward on his hands and knees whimpering he finally bowed before her begging over and over for forgiveness and that he should have known better than to assume that he'll have any say in anything.

"Good, now out of my sight," she answered loosely gesturing with her left hand which sparked causing him to scamper to his feet in fear and move away back into the terrified students. I can barely believe how sexy it is to watch her scare them all and Cassy has pulled herself up against me almost humping my leg so I figure she needs it from one of her sisters bad, and I'm the closest.

"I hope Lady Luna gives me a beating tonight," I hear the sicko whisper excitedly in my ear, her tongue barely missing the inside of my ear and sending a wondrous shiver throughout my body. "Oh god I wish Empress Lightning would be there to beat me too. I know how excited it can make a girl to see me crying in pain. If it's anything like how I feel now watching our beautiful Empress then I'll gladly let Lady Luna rip my arms and legs off if only to pleasure her more."

I just look at her rolling my eyes, and try not to start humping her in return as my crouch heats up even more. "You should probably keep these sick little fantasies to yourself unless you really want them to come true," I tell her quietly as her large blue eyes stare at me in want, need, lust, and more dirty emotions than I would have thought possible. "In which case," I continue breathlessly. "I suggest you talk to your girlfriend, and don't give me that look I know you're not just a sicko slave and owner. But if you did want your fantasy to come true I'm sure with magic you can stay alive while she does some horrid and painful stuff to you, and magic can regrow limbs."

She looked excited at the very thought as a few of the teachers returned dampening the mood a little, Dumbledore with them. "What's going on here? Why are none of you asleep?" he asked eying Lightning wearily but nobody answered him.

"Oh, my humble apologise," Lightning spoke but she sounded anything but sorry. "I just had to try out your 'throne' sir; I just couldn't help myself, I've been eying it since I started school. It's so awesome, and I had not expected it to be so comfortable."

"Is that so?" he asked her and she nodded but he looked at a prefect (all of the spells having been reversed while Dumbledore was distracted). It was Percy and he just nodded in rapidly in agreement. (I hadn't expected the pompous idiot to actually back down like this). "Well no harm done and we have determined that Sirius Black is no longer in the castle so I believe since you are all still up, it would be more comfortable to sleep in your dorm rooms."

"Great," Lightning said as she slid from her throne and took Tabitha's hand helping her up before taking Ginny's hand, the rest of us following after her to Slytherin and quickly to the first year girls dorm (before the rest of the house arrives) where silencing and locking charms, and the like went up. I even saw that Luna had brought her (literal) potty mouth dorm mates with her, and I was thinking of going to the bathroom, it seems none of us will have to with them here.

I grin as the fun begins, and my lips are captured, by whom I don't care, all I know is I'm getting lots of girl ass tonight, and my tongue can barely wait.


	9. Sport of Empires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana POV

I tried not to snicker as I enter the Great Hall Sunday morning to see that prick Draco Malfoy glaring at me as I sit at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny all kitted out in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"I still can't believe McGonagall made you Gryffindor's new seeker," Ginny whispered, snickering. "The look on Malfoy's face, but I see the jerks not wearing his cast today."

I just laughed as Malfoy had tried to get his match with Gryffindor postponed (probably to get out of flying in the storm yesterday, or the freezing drizzle today) and I had done what any smart girl would do when she realised now she's got her family money back that she has more money than sense. I had seriously just stared at my bank statement for over an hour drooling.

I bought a lawyer and had her come and make Dumbledore see that it is against Quidditch standards to postpone for any reason and brought in the school nurse to swear that Draco Malfoy is a faker, and that his injury at the talons of a Hippogriff during Magical Creatures Class was healed perfectly and that even if they had been left they were minor and would have healed fine by themselves in enough time for the match.

I also made sure to have my lawyer make sure that the Malfoy's ploy to get at Hagrid for the attack fails and that nothing happens to the Hippogriff, and for compensation to be given for all persons involved for stress and other bull-crap 'legal' stuff just for the fuck of pissing off Malfoy's. It took relatively little to have the case dropped as there was no evidence that Hagrid did anything wrong and my lawyer said if the Malfoy's had tried continuing their suit it would have made them look like fools, and that Malfoy reluctantly paid every compensation suit without any form of fight.

It had come to my attention during the whole two week long bull crap, which got our game pushed back a day that Dumbledore was seemingly on the Malfoy's side as he did nothing for Hagrid. He may have only been on Malfoy's side though to keep his little bitch Snape sweet on him, which is something I wish to never know. I only helped Hagrid because it helped me piss off a couple of twats and get the match I want. I had told McGonagall that I would play one game and if I didn't like it I'm out, and I want that game to be against Slytherin as Malfoy thinks he's the dogs PJ's, and I think he's a dipshit and want to prove it on the field of battle, but I suppose a sports field is good enough.

"It's just a shame that all the Slytherin's still have top of the line brooms," Ginny continued. "But I'm sure you'll beat them anyway, but where's your broom, has it even arrived yet, you never told me what you got?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah I got my broom, it's in my trunk," I answered smirking.

"But then…" she trailed off as for large men entered the hall floating a bunch of long cases each and we could see what looked like hundreds of cases out in the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore came down from the staff table as another man followed with some paper and handed it to the old man showing him where to sign as the four men levitated seven cases onto each table, the cases of different colours, Gryffindor's scarlet red, Hufflepuff Golden yellow, Ravenclaw navy blue, and Slytherin, emerald green.

"Excuse me but who are these from?" the old man asked as everyone in the hall were craning themselves to look at other tables as they noticed the house badges on each case.

"They are an anonymous donation sir," the man replied. "Seven custom designed brooms for each of the four house Quidditch teams, plus three hundred custom design Nimbus two thousands, plus two hundred custom design Solar Pulse's."

"Well we cannot accept such generous gifts," he replied faining sadness. "It could also be dangerous to accept…"

"They have not left our companies possession sir; I assure you they have not been tampered with."

"But still," the old man answered. "We of Hogwarts do not just accept donations."

"I understand you accepted Malfoy's 'donations'," I suddenly interrupted as I stood up and unclasped a case pulling out a sleek rose wood broom with Gryffindor written how it is on the coat of arms banner down both sides with the brooms name.

"Freaking heck they're Firebolts, and I thought the Pulse's would be cool to fly!" one of the Weasley twins declared loudly causing a small commotion of excitement before Dumbledore again spoke.

"It does not matter that we accepted Mr. Malfoy's generous donations," he retorted looking a little smug. "But we cannot be sure w-who…" he trailed off as I in my annoyance pulled out a huge receipt and opened it for all to see.

"Happy now Old Man, I bought them," I replied smirking smugly. "I figured that I'll give each team identical brooms so nobody can claim that they are more skilful when they use far superior equipment. I've just made it all equal, and as for the other brooms I figured that pile of kindling you have stashed away in the broom shed is passed due its burning date."

"But-but," he stuttered unable to think of much as far as I can tell.

I was then surprised to see Professor Lupin join the old man looking rather amused, and dare I say smug as he took the parchment from Dumbledore checked it over and signed with the self-inking quill the delivery guy lent him before returning it and the parchment.

"Thank you very much," the teacher said and the delivery men nodded shaking his hand before they parted and Lupin turned to the students. "I believe we own Morgana a big thank you for being so kind as to gift our school with all of these much needed presents, don't you Professor Dumbledore?"

The old man snapped out of his stupor as I reclaimed my seat and put the receipt away. "O-oh yes, certainly," he replied but even an idiot (well except Ron) could tell he was anything but sincere, but they all surprisingly applauded me anyway. I guess Dumbledore's bull-crap just went against him and for me. It's not my fault he fell into a trap that wasn't even there. I just wanted to be one the same modal broom when I beat Malfoy, and if when I defeat the jerk his house throws him off their team for being crap and no longer having any leverage to stay on their team then that's just the icing on my sugar filled cream cake.

0oo00oo0

The crowd screamed out loud as my fellow Gryffindor teammates, and the Slytherin's all on team brooms hovered near the ground in front of each other as a little drizzle dropped here and there. I had heard before the match from Daphne that Malfoy was refusing to ride the new broom but the captain of his team had threatened to throw him off the team if he didn't. I doubt Mayfoy will be on any team by the end of this match.

I smirked at the gangster wannabe as he glared at me and the whistle was blown, the balls were released, but I didn't care as I had moved up at speed and away to watch for the snitch when Malfoy flew closer, marking me.

"You think you're cleaver don't you?" he demanded. "Thinking you can interfere in what doesn't concern you."

"You do realise that it will hurt if I decide to foul you right now," I reply bored. "Remember in this game no one can get sent off only reprimanded and a penalty for your team. Anyway, fuck you I've got a Snitch to catch," I laughed as I zoomed off and couldn't help noticing Malfoy straight after me.

I smirk to myself as I zip right suddenly and spiral down toward the ground at top speed. I had no clue what was going on in the match and didn't care as long as Malfoy was chasing me the match would not end. I shot down suddenly and looped upside down and went straight with my hair skimming the ground I grinned as I heard the gasp and loud thud.

I flipped myself upright to see Malfoy now being helped sit by a team member as his team landed around him. Smelling salts seemed to wake him from stupor but he was whimpering and crying as blood poured from his face. I could just make out his captain yelling at him to get back on his broom or he'll be off the team.

It was a little surprising that Malfoy got back on and wobbled off into the sky. "Good move Morgana," a Weasley twin yelled just as the game continued.

It had been another ten minutes where Malfoy marked me but kept his distance when I noticed a huge black dog at the top of the stands near an empty row of seats but I just turned from it wondering who he could belong to before shrugging it off.

During my distraction Malfoy was pelting towards the ground and my eyes widened as I saw the Snitch, moved several yards, kicked a Slytherin beater hard in the knees and took his bat avoiding the Bludger sent at me it smashed into his friends face before back at me, I smacked it back at the other Slytherin beater and he was so surprised he got hit in the face too, both of them falling to the sodden ground below.

I growled as I saw Malfoy nearing the Snitch and shot after him at full speed before using my unnatural strength to lob the bat, which with my momentum and speed was not slow by any stretch of the imagination. Malfoy's finger tips had just touched the winged ball just as they levelled off when a huge crack rang through the stadium and the bat, broom, and Slytherin Seeker crashed painfully into the ground.

"FUCK YEAH!" I roared along with those sick members of Hogwarts who like a violent game of Quidditch.

"Holy…" Katy Bell, one of the Gryffindor Chasers muttered near me. "I think you might have killed the moron," she finished as several people ran to his rescue. I just shrugged and started as the whole school just roared out in applause (Slytherin's included). I guess more people hate the douche than I had originally thought.

"I don't think my fans care," I retorted smugly as I looked around and spotted the dog again slack jawed with wide eyes and I frowned. It seemed to start as our eyes connected, pulled its self together and flee the stands. "That dog seems a little freaky," I mutter to myself shrugging as I realise that this whole schools freaky.

0oo00oo0

Today I became Gryffindor's goddess and with the exception of a few jerks the house didn't mind me inviting my non-Gryffindor friends to the celebration of our victory. Five hundred and ninety to fifty, and as you can guess I grabbed the Snitch because Malfoy was carried away on a stretcher with many broken bones and concussions.

"I still can't believe you not only took out one player but three in a row," laughed Astoria. "Not only that but Flint was so pissed at them for getting decked that he only scoured one of the six penalty shots Madam Hooch gave them."

"So are you staying on the team?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Nope," I replied shrugging. "You should try out Gin, I know you're good just play it like a winged serpent and you're golden."

"I-I don't know," she answered looking around to make sure no one overhears, and quietened as her twin brothers came over.

"Well as promised," Fred Weasley said sadly (his Quidditch robes say his name), and dropped a piece of folded parchment onto my lap looking well and truly gutted.

I laughed at my friend's confused expressions. "They bet me this… piece of parchment against five hundred galleons that I couldn't find a new and awesome way to knock Malfoy off his broom and do it to prove it's possible."

"Just for a piece of parchment?" asked Elizabeth frowning. "You got robbed baby."

I just rolled my eyes as I hid the parchment in my robe. "Don't be silly Liz, this is most certainly worth more than five hundred, but they're just so stupid they accepted my first offer because to them it was high."

"Say what?" George asked looking shocked. "Then how much do you think its worth?"

"A few thousand at least to the teachers," I say smirking at their expressions. "But if you found a rich enough student… well we're talking big bucks. It's a shame you didn't see its true value, but you would have lost it in the bet no matter what so," I shrug, amused as they sulked.

"Don't worry silly little boys," I say mockingly. "If you stay on my side of Dumbledore, you may find yourself a wealthy investor or two in this little… business you wish to start upon graduation."

They both peaked up at that and high fived as they hurried off no longer upset over their lose. Anyway, I've seen some of the pranks they've come up with and know they'll make me money with them.

0oo00oo0

I was walking with a spring in my step the next day in my school uniform minus the robe as I looked at the map, when I started as I saw something interesting on the map and wondered whether I should go and capture the criminal myself to earn brownie points with the magical world.

However, I came up with an idea to get Lupin some brownie points for when that bastard Snape tells everyone he's a lykan out of spite, even though with my support most of the students shouldn't complain. After all, the guy had helped out with the whole broom business as I know Dumbledore would have continued trying to deny the school them until I used force to make him see reason, so I own him a favour.

Therefore, I'm quick to head to the Defence Classroom, not caring if the teacher see's the map as he thinks that no one will grass about his virus and it's only a matter of time until Snape does or that busybody Hermione Granger, so he'll think that I might if he tells anyone about the map.

I understand Hermione had the misfortune to run into my little friend Saydi a few times and ended up being rescued hours later all tied up. The bookworm doesn't seem to understand the world at all. She reads bull-crap written by idiots and thinks the magical world is all daisies and roses.

Soon I just barge into Lupin's office starting him as he was about to drink a frothy concoction. "Better you than me. I wouldn't drink anything that greasy wank stain makes," I said in amusement and he was about to put it down but I rolled my eyes. "Drink it you idiot or it might slip your mind."

He just nodded and drained the goblet with a grimace before giving me a small smile. "Good afternoon Morgana, what can I do for you?"

I don't do much but slam the map onto his desk and point at Sirius' dot. Lupin's eyes widened in shock but he wasn't looking at the same mark as me but rather Hagrid's hut before looking at Sirius' dot. If figure he must have seen the map before but don't call him on it as he hasn't acted in to surprise about it.

"B-but that's impossible," he said. "Peter Pettigrew is dead."

I was startled as I looked at Hagrid's hut to see a dot saying Peter Pettigrew. "Hang on, isn't he the wizard who supposedly died by Sirius' wand with all those Muggles?"

Lupin just nodded his head looking sick and I don't think it's the potion or the full moon tonight. "I-I don't think we've had all of the facts, but it doesn't make sense, Dumbledore swore in court that he performed the Fidelius Charm, and that Sirius was your secret keeper… but-but… if Peter's alive!"

"What?" I hissed startling him. "Fidelius, as in a ward to hide behind?" I demanded as I had read a little on it, and he nodded startled. "Who the fuck is Sirius Black to me? Why would Dumbledore pull this fucking shit, the filthy old bastard will pay big before I kill him!"

He looked absolutely horrified as lightning danced around my body. "H-he's your godfather… he, your dad, Pettigrew and me were best friends at school… we created… well James, Sirius and I created this map. Pettigrew was never talented enough. He was just a tagalong really."

The electric splashed from me as I calmed my breathing and looked at him. "I would have lived with Black after my parent's murder… Dumbledore wanted a saviour he has power over… beaten, abused and treated like shit so he can come along and be my hero. He didn't count on my power, and the Dursley fucks dumping me on the streets to become hard and independent, fending for myself.

"Let's go get Sirius before he ends up a soulless fuck," I finish off as I calm down. "Then Pettigrew, and by dinner this evening while you transform I'll reveal Pettigrew in front of the whole school, and that way the old fuck won't be able to do shit!"


	10. Showdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana POV

I glared as Lupin as we hurried down the corridor in the direction of Hagrid's Hut as Sirius is heading that way on the map. "So why not tell me you knew my parents, everyone else I assume did that I care to talk to kept pushing the subject away."

He sighed and looked more tired than ever. "I'm sorry but Dumbledore told me not too. I need the money as its hard having my… problem. The Ministry restricts what I can do so much that if I am not hired by someone with power or wealth then I cannot work here and end up tutoring in maths within the Muggle-world, which pays less than you might think."

"I see," I replied feeling a little sorry for him. "Then I'll guess Dumbledore is the reason others are so unresponsive to queries on my parents. If you could, I wish to know the reason behind this."

"He says that you are both highly dangerous and mentally unbalanced," he replied with a humourless chuckle. "He says with your powers that if you knew who your parents were, what they were like and the reasoning that led to their death that you would go on a homicidal rampage until you've murdered Sirius. Though, I believe he may possibly feel you'll go on a rampage until he's dead.

"I get the feeling he fears you more than anything," he sighed. "It makes sense if even half of the rumours around this school are true and add in what I already know I wonder whether I shouldn't have drunk my potion and locked myself in a room with the old man."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's cool… vengeance may not solve much in this world, but for an unrepentant old bastard like him it will at least make me feel at little better."

"You're more like your mother than your father," he said quietly. "James was quite the trouble maker but he always looked up to Dumbledore while Lily was hot tempered and had a mean right hook." I couldn't help the smile. "She had also never believed in Dumbledore's philosophy as she wanted the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's anti purest movement to strike back with lethal force but he always won out because of the support of people like Molly Weasley and her one sided view of the world that always coincided with Dumbledore's."

I just shake my head as I return attention to the map and start. "What the heck," I say and Lupin looks over my shoulder to see Ron and Hermione out and just leaving Hagrid's hut, and if the maps to be believed Pettigrew is riding on Ron somehow. "He must be in his rat form," I say as Lupin nodded having told me about the animagi thing and me discovering the odd dog was Sirius at my match.

Then even more startling Sirius comes out of nowhere (bushes) and attacks Ron before dragging the boy off as Hermione gives chase. Ron is then seemingly dragged under the Womping Willow Tree and through what looks like a tunnel with Hermione soon following after.

"Come on, we must hurry before he kills Pettigrew!" Lupin said in a panic. "Without Pettigrew Sirius will have to continue on the run because of the Ministry being idiots won't listen to us no matter how much money you throw at them."

I nod as we hurry outside and round the castle and I just dodged as we reached the attacking tree and flung a static blast before Lupin reached me and the tree froze, but we wasted no time as I dived through the gap under the tree just after the Professor and before the tree started attacking again.

"Good job," he whispered as he began leading the way with me following. "I guess it has more use than just threatening people. Though I do here that for the most part they're not threats."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So how far does this tunnel go?" I ask him as we've been moving for about five minutes.

"It leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead," he replied. "It's one of the few secret tunnels out of school that hasn't collapsed."

"Wow, that spreads confidence in my safety Professor," I retort, though amused. "Aren't you supposed to protect the bad students as well as the good?"

"Well yes…"

"Then tell that to the other teachers I had while wearing Slytherin colours," I say in annoyance. "Giving points to others when they had plainly seen me doing better. Sure, I don't really care about the points too much but my little Shortcake likes to get them… it is truly unfair and foolish."

"Yeah well, your mum was kind of the same there," he agreed. "She had these two girl friends in Slytherin and hated when they were singled out just because they're Slytherin. Though she loathed Snape, the slime ball was always eying her."

I shivered at the thought. "Do you have to fight the impulse to just kill him for just entering a room?"

"Damn, you too," he asked in surprise. "I thought it was just me, though I have noticed Flitwick's hand twitch towards his wand once or twice. I think only Dumbledore enjoys his company."

I snort at that. "Yeah two sociopath's enjoying each other's company, just add in a couple psychopaths, and they've got themselves a party."

"I'm still trying to come to terms with that Halloween party you magicked up. I don't think it was nearly as amusing until you and your friends turned up in costume just as should be done for Halloween… and coming as Dark beings was the icing as I think Dumbledore gained a few years just because you lot were intent on a good time. I believe now that Dumbledore doesn't like to lose control, and enjoys things staying so old fashioned and traditional.

"I still can't believe you were sitting on Dumbledore throne chair and it looked to me like you were trying to rule them… Dumbledore was frantic later about it at a staff meeting saying that you were working so much quicker than Voldemort ever did."

"Blah, too much trouble," I retorted. "I was just making a point to Percy Weasley that he does not have a say because he has not the power."

"I guess," he agreed. "Well here we are, quieten down," he added shushing me, which normally would have pissed me off.

He then lifted a trap door and climbed through. He then turned to give me a hand but started as I was already out smirking at him.

"Super powers remember," I whispered to him, amused as we continued through the dusty old shack and to some stairs where we could hear noise. It was surprisingly quiet climbing the stairs and I could see light flowing from a room at the top, and being me kicked the door clear off its hinges.

Ron Weasley was lying on the bed quivering and holding the filthy rat close to his chest while Hermione Granger was pinned to the far wall the moment we entered, by a long haired shaggy man with tattered robes spilling off his gaunt form and pained tired blue eyes, and dirty beard.

"Come any closer Morgana and your friend bites the dust!" Sirius croaked out but I just laughed.

"Her… my friend?" I ask, shaking my head in bewilderment. "I don't know where you got that idea… go ahead, kill her for all I care. You must have me mistaken for someone who cares for either of these idiots. If I did I would already have freed them and be beating the living shit out of you, you dipshit."

He started before bursting out laughing. "Ha, you don't fool me kid, Dumbledore gloated enough for me to know… that… they…" he paused as he looked at the two to see they looked even more scared now than before

"Dumbledore," I hissed and sparks exploded around my body for a moment and Sirius took a half step back and his magic dropped the bossy-pants girl. "The old man knows nothing of me but my hate for him, and the vengeance I will reap upon his thieving soul. He stole my life, he…"

"It isn't your life you bitch," Ron suddenly spat out. "You should be doing what we want until You-Know-Who is dead when Professor Dumbledore says if you survive I can have…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed bloody murder as I grabbed his broken ankle and pulled him from the bed and slammed him painfully into the wall I rip the squeaking rat from his hands and throw it into Remus' where he barely catches it.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME!" I scream as I grab his face and his screams only get louder as blue energy starts streaming from him into me.

"Morgana stop it, you're killing him!" Lupin demanded but I would not. "Morgana, we won't be able to explain his death. They know you hate him for being too stupid to just leave you, Ginny and your friend's alone. You'll be the first person they see. It's not worth it! They do not own you, if anything it's the other way around, someday they will all pay, but not like this, murdering a weak, insignificant selfish greedy bastard isn't worth the trouble!"

I let go and threw Ron to the side as the energy drain stopped and the boy fell unconscious as blood pooled from his lips, ears, and eyes I turned to Hermione and she flinched.

"Are these the people you side with Granger?" I asked quietly, though she flinched at her name. "Ungrateful fuckers that would force their saviour into the bed of some freak mother fucker. I will not allow a man to touch me like that ever, even if I have to topple the world until they get the message, and if I weren't gay I most certainly would NOT want him!" Hermione just whimpered back shaking from fear.

"Holy shit," Sirius whispered hoarsely after a few moments silence. "Well it seems I was misinformed, but you have to believe me…"

"We already know about the rat," Remus told him as he pulled out an unbreakable cage and shoved it in before locking it.

"M-Morgana he-he's, a, a…" Hermione began but trailed off into a frightened whimper at my cold glare.

"Lykan," was my nonchalant reply, which caused her to jump. "That is your problem Hermione. If a popular textbook on dark creatures said that your sweet pet bunny is a thing that will rape your ass when you least expect it you would believe it's true. And you seem to be under the impression that Dumbledore is good because he has authority and that he knows what's best because he's old and therefore wise. If you ask me he's a senile old bastard with dementia. What kind of sane person would hire Snape?"

"B-but he… Professor Snape…"

"Is an evil bastard that should not be allowed to 'teach'," I retort rolling my eyes. "And I use the word 'teach' very loosely because the filth has taught me nothing but how pitying it is to bully school children into crying or failing your class. You have no right Granger to defend him."

"Dumbledore's letting the greasy fuck teach?" Sirius asked, appalled at the very thought. "Bastard was always a vindictive little shit that Dumbledore let get away with whatever he wanted while us Marauders got the stick when it was him. We didn't ever pull a prank that could cause damage or hurt someone, but we got into trouble for them."

Lupin nodded in agreement. "It's unfortunate but true," he agreed sadly. "I'm sorry I let them do this to us. However, we can do nothing about that now, we must take Pettigrew in."

"Allow me," I reply as I snatch the cage away from him. "Lupin, when we're out I suggest you leave as it's almost dark, and I'll deal with the rest, understand?"

He just nodded as I turned to Hermione. "You coming with us or staying with it?" I demanded gesturing towards Ron. She was shaking as she stood. "Good because none of us intended to tell anyone where Ron is, so that leaves you if you feel like it."

0oo00oo0

The four of us escaped the tunnel and tree fine enough but it had taken time travelling and it was broaching dark when we entered and Lupin was quick to flee across the grass and into the woods as his transformation begun.

"Sirius, go with him," I command. "If you stay Dumbledore may try something desperate, don't worry about me I can handle myself."

"Okay, but I'll be around, 'k?" he replied and I nodded pushing him to leave and Hermione and I watched him shrink into a big black dog and disappear into the forbidden forest.

I turn to Hermione and she flinches as I place a hand on the back of her neck to 'lead her on' my fingertip brushing a curious chain when I started feeling abnormally cold. I looked to bossy-pants and she me looking even more terrified.

"Fuck no!" I growl out as I take a deep breath just as they fly closer I pull my wand on them. "Hmm… that's an awful lot," I mutter as I aim at over one hundred. "But what the fuck, lets add my power too it… Expecto Tonare Patronum!"

I yelled the spell (slightly modified to use my power) pulling at all of the happiness my girls have granted me over the short months I've known them and I can't wait for more of those months. I'm begging every god of Thunder or Lightning for it to work as this is the first I've had to test my spell.

It roars from me with an explosive sonic boom that is awing as a shockwave of white mist and blue lightning charges, bringing a feel of static around me in the air as a universe of beauty seems to explode before me, stunningly beautiful, silvery swirls of galaxies.

However, it hit the dementors and they screamed ghostly whales as one after the other they exploded into red, yellow, and orange sparks, and bursting into ash setting free streams of green 'fireflies' shooting into the sky and out of sight streaming through the beauty of my spell as it continued cutting down dementors spreading out around Hermione and I it felt like I had created my own universe of destruction as I hear the cries from behind.

I have no doubt Hermione's thankful that my power is only tingling over her skin and it's like I can taste her and feel her magic as well as the dementors and those of the freed spirits. The dementor's cries were long and loud, and I'm sure a few may have escaped but I didn't care as they would now know not to fuck with me.

My attack soon fizzled away like an open power line on a lake and I was still flawed by what my attack had looked like and the fuzzy feeling having people I care about makes me feel.

By the time I got my senses I looked around to see the whole school and teachers just out of range staring at me in awe as I place away my wand and turn to see several aurors with their mouths handing open and smirk.

However, I have little time for gloating over who can control their filthy guards best and turn to Professor McGonagall with a wicked grin.

"Ah, my dear Professor McGonagall, I wonder whether you could humour me with just one request," I say as I slowly walk towards her and pull out Pettigrew's cage with squealing and crying rat contained within.

I can tell instantly from Dumbledore's horrified expression that he knows that I know.

The truth about Sirius Black.

END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the sequel. "The Tournament that Sparks War".


End file.
